Yugioh GX: Dark Rising
by Hunter XZ
Summary: What if Jaden hadn't given up Yubel and knew about his path as the Supreme King? This is my own personal take on what would have happened and how his adventures at Duel Academy would have gone. Jaden x Harem
1. Entrance Exam

**This is a Jaden Supreme King Fanfiction.**

 **Jaden x Small Harem (Might get Bigger)**

* * *

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I am so late!" Jaden Yuki yelled as he ran as quickly as possible, swerving through and around others on his way to the Kaiba Dome. Jaden Yuki was an average sized 15 year old boy with brown eyes and matching hair, the exception being the little orange section at the top of his head. He was wearing a black school uniform with a red shirt underneath.

" _Well, you wouldn't be so late if you had set your alarm like I told you to."_ A voice said.

Jaden looked to his right to see his duel spirit and protector, Yubel. She had the appearance of somewhat of a dragon-human hybrid, with pink skin and black wings. Her hair was white on one side and purple on the other. She had heterochromic eyes, the right being blue and the left being orange. Finally she had a third, demonic eye in the center of her forehead. Despite her appearance, she was his best friend, and he trusted her more then anyone. " _You know how important it is for you to be allowed into this school, or more specifically, Academy Island, don't you?_ " It wasn't a question, but a reminder just to make Jaden feel bad. Even though Yubel was intensely loyal to Jaden, it didn't stop the fact that she was naturally sadistic and loved to watch people squirm.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me ya know." He said, not liking being scolded. He made sure to stay quiet while talking to Yubel, or any duel spirits for that matter. He learned pretty quickly that most people couldn't see duel spirits and when you look like you're talking to yourself, people tend to come to wrong conclusions. "That island is where the Sacred Beasts are right?" Yubel nodded. Like anyone, Jaden had been pretty damn shocked when he was told that he was the reincarnation of a dark king from from another dimension. Even after almost a decade he still wasn't totally comfortable with it yet.

" _Have you decided on what you plan to do yet?_ " Yubel asked.

"I-I don't know. All In all, I'm still pretty torn on whether to keep them or just seal them away again." While he probably wouldn't say it outloud, Jaden was scared. Yubel had told him how dangerous the Sacred Beast are and he wanted to make sure that they never got into the wrong hands. He just didn't know if he had the power necessary to control them, and if they went wild, then the only things that could stop them would be the Egyptian God Cards. If that happened than the world would be doomed no matter what the outcome."

Yubel looked at him with kind, sympathetic, and loving eyes. "You know I will always be here for you Jaden. No matter what you do, where you go, I will always follow."

Jaden smiled. "Thanks, Yubel"

Jaden was so busy talking to Yubel that he didn't notice he was about to run into someone until he only had enough time to say, "Hey look o-"

 _ **[CRASH]**_

The Collision caused Jaden to fall right on his behind, while the victim of Jaden's hurrying managed to remain standing.

"Ouch," Jaden said before quickly picking up his cards. "Sorry about that." As he finished he stood up and finally got a good look at who was standing in front of him. "Wait a minute. You're-" It was Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself. His eyes turned to Jaden's cards and he smiled. "Are you a duelist?" He asked. He didn't give Jaden time to answer before pulling out a card. "Why don't you take this." The card was a Winged Kuriboh. "Something tells me it belongs with you."

Jaden took the card and and looked at it. Winged Kuriboh seemed to wink at him before returning to into normal position on the card. This caused Jaden to smile, when he looked up to the King of Games, he was already walking away. "A-Ah, Thank you! I'll take good care of him!" He exclaimed in Yugi's direction.

Yugi simply turned around and waved. "I know you will. Good luck you two." He said before walking away. "Now where am I supposed to meet Tea?" He mumbled as he walked away.

"Two?" Jaden wondered before he looked in the direction of Yubel. "Duh, he's the King of Games. Of course he can see duel spirits. Man I can't believe I just met my idol, sweet!"

Yubel looked at him with a deadpan expression. " _You can fanboy later. You still need to make it to the entrance exam._ " She reminded him.

Jaden suddenly froze. Suddenly he started screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! That's right." He sprinted off with Yubel traveling behind him.

* * *

"Well, that was definitely Jaden." Yugi said to himself. "He did look younger though. If I didn't see Yubel with him, I might not have recognized him. I wonder when Paradox will make his appearance."As he spoke the King of Games scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess that I shouldn't worry about that right now. I have to find Tea."

* * *

"Well, that's time" A man in a suit and shades approached two ladies sitting at a table outside the Kaiba Dome. "Mark all the no-shows no-show."

"WAIT! I'm no no-show." was suddenly heard. Rustling was heard in the bushes as a ragged Jaden Yuki popped out, scaring the crap out of all of those present. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present. That is, as long as I don't lose my grip."

* * *

 _ ***Procter Viewing Area***_

"Applicant #25, fail. Better luck next year." a proctor said.

'Yes and good luck at Duel Monsters Community College' A blonde man(?) said.

"Pardon me, Mr. Crowler" the man who was previously outside spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, did you call me Mr. Crowler?" The blond man asked, annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I new here miss." The man responded earning a scowl from his superior.

"I have a PHD in dueling, thank you, I've earned the title doctor. Now what is it?"

"Well it seems that there is one more applicant that has has arrived."

Crowler looked uninterested. "He was late. Tell him to come back next year."

"Oh, come on Dr. Crowler" "Let him take his exam. "He was just a bit late." were some of the comments thrown in Crowler's direction.

Crowler, getting fed up, stood and yelled, "LATE IS RUDE!"

 _[Ring Ring Ring]_

Crowler looked down to the screen on his desk to see the caller ID. 'Chancellor Sheppard?' Crowler thought as he answered.

A bald man with a brown beard appeared on the screen. " _Hello Crowler. I'm just checking in to make sure that there aren't any problems."_

"None at all sir" Crowler responded.

" _That's good to hear." Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want an incident like last year, where you cut a third of the applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mr. or Mrs.? Whatever, just make sure that everyone gets a fair chance."_ With that he hung up.

Crowler scowled, "stupid old bastard" he mumbled. "Alright this student can get his examination."

"But Dr. Crowler," a man approached him, opening a briefcase full of decks, "Who will his exam proctor be? And what test deck should we use?"

"Oh don't worry." Crowler said with a smirk as he began walking out of the room. "Just leave everything to me."

* * *

"Wow look at 'em go." Jaden said as he sat down and looked at the duel arena below.

"Alright kid, multiple choice. You've got 2 monsters staring you down. Do you A)Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to Mommy?" The Procter taunted the boy

"I'll go with D) None of the above" He then revealed a **Ring of Destruction**.

"A trap!?" The procter yelled in shock.

"Exactly, you see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode, and we both take damage equal to its attack points." As he finished the ring wrapped itself around his monsters neck and detonated.

 **Bastion: 1300**

 **Procter: 0**

The dust settled and the procter spoke. "Nice move applicant. Welcome to the academy."

"Thank you oh wise proctor." The student said with a bow.

"Not bad" Jaden said

"Yeah," a boy with blue hair and glasses spoke, "I heard that he got the highest score out of all the applicants. Name's Syrus by the way."

"Jaden" The brown haired boy responded.

" **[Would Jaden Yuki please report to arena 4.]"**

The speakers blared.

"Ooh," Jaden began, "my time to shine!"

* * *

 _ ***In the Arena***_

Jaden walked into the arena. "I wonder how tough my procters gonna be? Man, I'm so excited!" He spoke to himself.

" _Just don't get overconfident Jaden._ " Yubel warned as she appeared beside him.

"Right" he softly responded.

In the arena was a blond ...man(?) who had 2 woman adjusting his outfit.

"Is that a man wearing makeup or just an ugly woman?" Jaden asked Yubel in confusion.

" _How would I know?_ " Yubel responded in irritation.

The person was wearing a cocky smirk as he/she began to speak. "Alright, test time. So son, your name?" Judging by the voice, it was a guy.

Jaden turned to look at him. "Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki"

"Well, 'uh', Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy." The man said still wearing that cocky smirk.

'I think I'm gonna mess with this guy a little.' Jaden thought to himself. "Wow, a department chair. I had no idea. Judging from your outfit I figured that you were some academy mascot, like a majorette or a cheerleader." Jaden commented causing Yubel to chuckle and the crowd ton straight out laugh. Crowler sweat dropped.

 _ ***In the Stands***_

"You know now that he mentions it…" "This kid's got some lip, huh Chazz." The two kids next to the black haired Princeton said. Said Princeton just sat there with an irritated look on his face.

 _ ***In the Arena***_

"Duelvest, on." Crowler spoke as he drew his cards from the compartment on his chest.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool teach . How do I get one one of those sweet blue duel blazers?" Jaden asked in genuine enthusiasm.

"Oh you know, lots of hard work and extremely high marks." The blonde said. 'But first, you have to get into duel academy, and since I'm using my own personal deck instead of one of those test ones, I'm going to make sure that that doesn't happen.' He thought.

"Well, I'm ready." Jaden said.

""So let's duel!" They both spoke.

"Alright, Teachers first, so get your game on" Jaden offered.

"Very well then. Don't tell me what do do." Crowler muttered the last part as he drew his first card. "For this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I play the spell card **Confiscation.** By paying 1000 Life Points, I get to sneak a peek at your hand and send one of your cards to the graveyard."

 **Crowler: (4000-1000)= 3000**

I front of him appeared holograms of the cards in Jaden's hand: **Elemental Hero Avian, Polymerization, Skyscraper, Monster Reborn,** and **Hero Signal.** "Ah yes I remember some of these from when I was a naive rookie. I'll send **Monster Reborn** to the graveyard." **Monster Reborn** flew from Jaden's hand into his graveyard.

"Aww man" Jaden said.

"Next, I'll set 2 face downs and activate **Heavy Storm,** destroying all spell and trap cards on the field." A strong wind suddenly whipped up on the field and destroyed the two cards that Crowler had face down.

"Uh, teach, you know that I didn't have any spell or trap cards down right?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"No you didn't, but I did." As he spoke 2 snake like golden monster appeared on his side of the field. "Since my 2 **Statue of the Wickeds** were destroyed, I can summon 2 **Wicked Tokens.**

 **Wicked Token: ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"So are you liking you first lesson so far?" Crowler asked hoping to get a rise out of the boy.

Jaden only smiled. "Are you kiddin' me? I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun."

The teacher scowled. "Well, then it's a good thing that it's not over yet! I sacrifice my 2 **Wicked Tokens** to summon, the legendary, **Ancient Gear Golem."** The 2 tokens vanished, and in their place stood a massive robotic soldier.

 **Ancient Gear Golem: ATK:3000/DEF:3000**

"Whoa, now that's impressive" Jaden said.

Crowler smirked. "Now I would attack you with my monster here, but unfortunately I can't attack on the first turn, so I'll have to wait until my next turn to take you out. I end my turn."

* _ **In the stands***_

"So that's Crowler's legendary rare monster." I blonde haired girl in the Obelisk blue uniform, leaning on the railing said. She turned to the person towards her right. "What do you think Zane"

The person next to her was a tall boy with dark blue hair wearing a white and blue overcoat. He was standing with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. "Well, Alexis, it certainly does seem formidable. That kid's got his work cut out for him."

Alexis turned back toward the duel and spoke. "You can say that again, Crowler had an amazing first turn. This duel's pretty much over already." She was disappointed. This new kid seemed interesting, but at this point he didn't have a chance.

"I would be to sure of that Alexis." Zane said with a soft smirk. "Look at his face. Even faced with odds like this, there's still no hint of doubt or worry. I have a feeling that this duel is just getting started."

 _ ***In the Arena***_

"Okay then, time to throw down." Jaden drew his card. Jaden looked at his hand and smirked. "Okay, I'll start by activating **Polymerization** to fuse my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** and **Elemental Hero Avian** into... **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!"

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK:2100/DEF:1200**

Crowler scoffed. "What's that thing gonna do? My golem has way more attack points."

"It might now, but not after I activate my spell card. I activate the field spell **Skyscraper**!" Dozens of buildings rose from the ground into the now night sky. " **Wingman** attacks your **Golem**!" The green and red warrior flew into the sky, before beginning its descent on the metal giant.

The blonde man laughed. I think you're missing something boy. This little city hasn't lowered my **Golem's** attack points at all."

"Maybe not, but the thing about skyscraper is that its effect doesn't activate until I attack. You see, when an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more attack points than its own, the hero's attack points increase, and they increase by a grand total of 1000!"

 **Wingman: ATK:(2100+1000)=3100**

"Wait what!?" Crowler screamed as **Flame Wingman** was covered in fire and tore through his **Golem** like paper.

 **Crowler:(3000-100)=2900**

"Oh, and before I forget, **Wingman** has this interesting special ability. When he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points. So since you **Golem** had 3000 attack points, that 3000 points of damage coming your way."

"Hey hold on a minute!" Crowler tried to plea as the **Flame Wingman** landed in front of him and and opened the mouth on his dragon arm, releasing a torrent of flame in the man.

 **Crowler: (2900-3000)=0**

"And that's game teach. Hope to duel you again." Jaden said as the holograms faded away.

 _ ***In the stands(Chazz)***_

"Whoa, what happened." "Did Crowler just lose to that rookie?" The section for the first year Obelisks was abuzz with confused teenagers.

"Just a fluke" Chazz said more to himself than anyone else. "Yeah, there's no way that was anything but beginner's luck."

 _ ***In the stands(Syrus)***_

"Wow! I can't believe it! Jaden actually won!" Syrus cheered.

"Yes," Bastion said, "It was quite impressive. I'll need to make a strategy for if I ever have to duel him one day."

 _ ***In the stands(Alexis)***_

"Whoa," Alexis said, "looks like I was wrong. He beat Crowler in one turn. That kids got a future here. Don't you think Zane?"

The blue haired teen turned and walked away. "We'll just have to see."

 _ ***In the Arena***_

"Hey Yubel?" Jaden thought.

"Yes Jaden?" Yubel answered.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" He thought.


	2. Duel After Hours

**Chapter 2**

* * *

'Man, this is boring.' Jaden thought as he rode the plane to Academy Island. 'I thought it'd be fun to ride a plane, but after about 3 hours, the joy fades. I can't even talk to Yubel because she's busy speaking to all the other cards in my deck. Seriously this is taking for-'

 **[Attention students, we will be landing in a few minutes. If you look out your left hand windows, you can see Academy Island now.]** A voice played over the speakers, effectively cutting of Jaden's train of thought. **[Now, now, I know that it's interesting, but don't get too excited just yet. Now please fasten your seats to the upright position. Next stop Academy Island.]**

Jaden looked out the window to see the island. 'Bigger than I thought it would be, but I heard that Seto Kaiba doesn't like to half-ass things.'

The plane landed and students got released to go to their dorms. Jaden was about to try to figure out where his was when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Jaden!" the brunette turned to see Syrus running towards him. The blue haired boy stopped right in front of him and started panting. Apparently he wasn't very athletic. When he finally stopped, he stood up and started talking. "I'm glad I ran into you. What dorm did you end up in?"

Jaden responded, "Slifer Red, same as you, or at least I think so. I'm pretty sure that's what the color on our jackets mean." As Jaden spoke, Syrus, turning slightly red, got embarrassed for not noticing the different colored jackets.

"Oh yeah," Syrus tried to shirk it off by laughing, "I guess that would make sense."

"Indeed," said Bastion as he came out of nowhere, "It is an easy way to differentiate between dorms. But I'm surprised Jaden. After your duel against Dr. Crowler, I assumed you be in Ra Yellow. Exactly how did you do on the written exam?" He asked.

"Actually, that was the weird part." Jaden began as he put his hand on his chin in thought. "I got an 85% on the written exam, and it I didn't get an A on the practical then there's got to be a problem." He sighed as he seemed to deflate. "But, unfortunately, only teachers get to see the grade for the practical.

Bastion nodded. "Well you might want to talk to someone about that. Of I recall, you only need an overall average of 80% to get into Ra."

"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "If you need an 80 to get into yellow, what do need to get into blue as a first year."

"Sorry to tell you this Jaden," Syrus began, "but people like us can't get into Obelisk as freshmen. My brother told me that you either have to go to a Kaiba Corp recognized duel prep school or buy your way in.

"Oh, that stinks." Jaden said. 'I didn't know Syrus had a brother.' Jaden mentally noted to save that piece of information for later. "Well, let's check out the academy. You wanna come Bastion?"

"Sorry, but I think that I should get a look at my dorm first. I'll see you two later." Bastion spoke as he walked away. "I recommend that you do the same."

"Well, I guess he's got a point" Jaden said. "Alright, let's go see our dorm!" Jaden cheered in excitement as he dragged Syrus away.

* * *

 _ ***Slifer Red Dorm***_

"This isn't a dorm." Syrus said upon seeing his new living arrangements. "This is an outhouse with a deck."

"Are you kiddin' me Sy? Check out this view." Jaden told his friend as he stared off into the ocean. "This place is great."

Two two then walked into their actual room. I was a simple room with a small kitchen, 2 desks and a tri-stacked bunk bed. "Kinda small, isn't it?" Syrus commented.

"You're a small guy Syrus." Jaden countered.

"Yeah, so I've been told." Syrus responded dejectedly.

Jaden looked at his roommate with a slight amount of awkward expression "Syrus, we are gonna work on that confidence of yours." He said as he scratched his cheek. "But first, let's work on this pad." Jaden pulled the blinds open.

"Hey!" A voice responded. "Those were closed for a reason!" This drew the two freshmen's attention to the top of the bunk bed.

"Oh, sorry." Syrus apologized.

"Yeah we didn't see you up there." Jaden added in.

"Well can you see me now!" The cover was moved away to reveal a large, black haired boy with a massive did not look happy.

"AAAHHH" Syrus screamed.

"Sup, I'm Jaden and that Syrus." Jaden said nonchalantly. "I guess that we're your new roommates." The only response he got was the boy turning his back to them. 'Rude' Jaden thought.

"Your new alright, so let me break it down for ya'" The black haired boy spoke in an irritated tone. "Colors are more important than anything around here. The Obelisk Blue students are the top of the food chain. They get the best grades, have the best facilities and are the best duelists. Ra Yellow are the the average kids, and everything that they get reflects that. Not top of the line, but not half bad either. They're mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then there's us, the Slifer Red wonders."

Syrus stepped up. "Wonder's huh, that's a cool name."

"As in I wonder how flunkies like us even got this far." Chumley finished as he turned to look back at the duo. "Sorry, but we're bottom of the barrel here. The dueling duds. Oh I'm Chumley by the way." He then proceeded to go back to sleep.

Jaden mentally sighed. 'Well, I've got one roommate with no confidence in himself and another that seems to have just given up. Well this year promises to interesting at least.'

* * *

 _ ***Inside the Academy***_

This way Syrus, I can feel some sweet duel action going on. Jaden said as he led his blue haired friend through the building.

Syrus looked sceptical. "How do you know that? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling?"

Jaden smiled. "It's in the air Sy, don't you smell it." Jaden said. 'Though I might be tapping into Gentle Darkness abit.'

"All that I smell is today high pollen count." Syrus said as they ascended the stairs into the duel arena.

"Nice," Jaden said in awe, "this place is awesome."

"Yeah, looks totally state of the art." Syrus agreed.

"Hey syrus, let's have a duel." Jaden spoke.

"Are you sure we're allowed?" The blue haired boy asked.

Jaden responded "Totally, I mean we're students here, and this is our campus right?"

"Wrong this is the Obelisk Blue campus" "And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here. You got that?" Two Obelisk students suddenly approached the Slifers.

"Sorry," Syrus said in an attempt to avoid conflict, "we were just looking around, but we'll leave now. Right Jay?" Syrus looked at his brown haired friend, only to see a smirk on his face.

"Nah, we don't have to leave, so long as one of you agrees to duel me. I'll be like a guess duelist or something."

"Hey you're that kid" "Chazz! that applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here! Check it out!" The taller of the town obelisk shouted to the guy in the bleachers.

The black haired teen simply looked down with a slight glare.

"Sup Chezz, I'm Jaden!" Jaden shouted at the boy in the bleaches, not noticing the slight snarl that came from him.

"Moron, his name is Chazz, Chazz Princeton." One of the Obelisks said in annoyance. "He was the number one duelist at our prep school. The future King of Games."

"That impossible, the future King of Games is gonna be yours truely" The brown haired boy said, ignoring the less than believable looks."

""HAHAHA"" The two Obelisks laughed. "A Slifer slacker as the future King of Games?" ":That'll be the day.

"Can it you two." Chazz said as he walked down from the bleachers. "Maybe the new kids right. He did beat Crowler after all, and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose that that takes some skill to pull off."

"Got that right." Jaden said.

Seemingly ignoring Jaden Chazz continued. "Or it might have just been luck. I think that we should find out right now." Chazz said with a wicked grin.

"Bring it on." Jaden responded with an equally devious smile.

"Well this is a motley crew." A voice all turned to see a blonde haired girl in an obelisk blue uniform walking up to them.

'Cute' was Jaden's first thought.

" _What was that Jaden?"_ asked Yubel as she appeared next to him, scaring him slightly.

'N-Nothing Yubel' Jaden responded in fear of the Fiend-type monster's rath.

"Hey there Alexis," Chazz said haughtily, "have you come to watch me wipe the floor with my new friend Jaden here. It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one none the less."

"Actually," Alexis began, 'I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, You're late.

"Oh yeah." Chazz said "Come on guys." He was followed by his two cronies out of the room.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way." Alexis said to the Slifers. "Not all of the Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk . Especially to Slifers"

"Nah its cool," Jaden said, surprising the girl, Those types don't really bother me. I just want to see if they can duel to back their mouths up."

The other two occupants of the room laughed. Alexis stopped first. "The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too. You should probably head over there.

"Right," Jaden said, "let's go Sy" The two then ran out of the arena. Jaden suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hey, what was your name again?" He asked the blonde girl.

She looked a bit surprised before responding. "Alexis, Alexis Rhodes. And yours?"

"Jaden Yuki" He responded. "Alright, see you around" He then ran off.

"Wait aren't you gonna introduce me?" Syrus asked as he followed.

Alexis stood there in silence for a minute. "Jaden."

* * *

 _ ***Slifer Red Dorm.***_

The slifer kids looked down at their meals: A bowl of rice, a bowl of soup, some sardines and a few orange slices.

"This is our fancy feast of a welcome dinner?" One boy said.

"Forget that, check out our dorm advisor. It's a cat."

Said cat stretched an meowed before going to sleep. A tall black haired man then walked out from behind the feline and began to speak. "Hello children. I'm Pr. Banner. Now before we eat, I would like each of you to tell us something about yours-"

"This stuff is good." Jaden said loudly as he ate his rice.

"Jaden, were suppose to say something about ourselves." Syrus reminded him.

"Okay, I'm Jaden and I'm hungry." He said as he continued to eat.

" _Jaden, you might want to look up."_ Yubel warned

Jaden listen to see his new teacher over him wearing a terrifying smile.

"Well since some of us just can't seem to help themselves, let's dig in." With that everyone began their meal.

* * *

 _ ***A Few Hours Later***_

"Man, I like that Pr. Banner. Not only is he super nice, but he can cook too. A real class act." Jaden said as he took some tea that Syrus offered. Suddenly his Duel Pager( **I have no Idea what those things are called)** went off. He opened it to see that he had a message, and he quickly decides to see it.

" _Hey Slacker."_ It was a video message from Chazz. " _Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight it's on, and why don't we make this interesting. Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card."_ The video faded out.

"Cool, guess I get to duel at that arena after all." Jaden said.

"If that's Chazz your dueling then all you've got is trouble." Chumley said, deciding to chime in.

"Don't worry, I won't lose" Jaden said 'I'd never give you up Yubel' He said to his duel spirit mentally.

" _I know Jaden"_ She responded.

* * *

 _ ***The Arena***_

"Alright Chazz, I'm here" Jaden said as he and Sirius walked in.

"Well, well, well, he shows." Chazz said with a smirk.

"You bet, no way I was missing this." Jaden responded

"Well then, It's time to see it you beating Crowler was a fluke or a fact." Chazz said as Syrus and Chazz's Cronies moved into the stands.

"Yeah and while you are at it I'll also show you exactly who's gonna be the new King of Games." Jaden said.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure that you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose."

"Right back at ya, now game on."

"" **Lets Duel""**

They both drew five cards. "Alright slacker, I'll start things off." Chazz said as he drew his next card. "For my first move, I'll summon **Reborn Zombie** in defense mode."

 **Reborn Zombie: ATK:1000/DEF:1600**

"And I'll also place one card face down."

"Well that's one way to start a duel, but I'm gonna go a little bigger." Jaden said as he drew his card. "I use the Polymerization in my hand to fuse my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** and my **Elemental Hero Avian** into **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** in attack mode!"

 **Elemental Hero flame Wingman: ATK:2100/DEF:1200**

"Told ya I'd start big didn't I?" Jaden said.

"Oh I was hoping you would. I activate **Chthonian Polymer**. Now do your stuff."

"What exactly is **Chthonian Polymer's** stuff?" Syrus asked to himself.

"I had a feeling that I would find you guys here" A voice said.

Syrus turned to see Alexis walking in. "Alexis?"

Seemingly ignoring him, she continued. " **Chthonian Polymer** is a nasty trap. It lets you take control of your opponents fusion monster by sacrificing one of you own creatures."

"Oh no. Jaden just summoned a fusion monster." Syrus pointed out.

"I sacrifice my **Reborn Zombie** to take control of your **Wingman**." Chazz said as **Reborn Zombie** and **Flame Wingman** both left the field, only for **Flame Wingman** to reappear ion Chazz's side of the field, covered in a dark aura. "You're so predictable Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about your **Wingman** at the exam, so I knew that you would use him soon." Chazz Smirked

"Still 'cause Wingman was a special summon, I still have my normal summon." Jaden said, and I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman** in defense mode!"

 **Elemental Hero Clayman: ATK:800/DEF:2000**

"Next I activate **Pot of Greed** , so I can draw 2 cards. Then I'll throw down a face down and equipt **Clayman** with **Clay Wrap**." A weird substance covered **Clayman**. "Then I'll end my turn."

" **Clay Wrap**?" Chazz sneered. "What does that do?"

"Like I would just tell you. You're gonna have ta find out. Now I end my turn" Jaden said.

"Fine," Chazz responded as he drew another card, "I'll ride **Chthonian Soldier**.

 **Chthonian Soldier: ATK:1200/DEF:1400**

"Now Wingman destroy his monster." Chazz said.

"Not so fast, I activate **Negate Attack** , ending your battle phase." Jaden said as he revealed his Trap.

"Tsk" Chazz sneered. "So you saved your pathetic monster for one turn. Big deal. I place one face down and end my turn.

"Alright then, I'll go." Jaden announced as he drew his card. "Sweet, I activate **Metamorphosis**. With this I can change **Elemental Hero Clayman** into **Elemental Hero Clay Guardian**!" The clayman on the field gained more padding and grew in size.

 **Elemental Hero Clay Guardian: ATK:0/DEF:2800**

"And since **Clayman** left the field while **Clay Wrap** was equipt to him, I get to destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field." Chazz's trap, which turned out to be Bottomless Trap Hole was destroyed. "And not only that, when **Clay Guardian** is summoned, you take 200 points of damage for each card on your side of the field" **Clay Guardian** suddenly ran past Chazz's monster and tackled him.

"GAH" Chazz gasped

 **Chazz: (4000-600)=3400**

Now, I activate **Card of Sanctity** , so now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Jaden drew 6 cards, and Chazz drew 2. "Next, since **Clay Guardian** was a special summon, I can set one monster face down. Now I end my turn.

"Alright then, my move. I'll start off by attacking your face down with Wingman." Wingman stomped on Jaden's face down monster, revealing it to be **Wroughtweiler**. "And don't think that I forgot about his ability. Now you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points.

 **Wingman** stood in front of his former master and blasted him with flames.

"GYAH" Jaden screamed.

 **Jaden: (4000-800)=3200**

"It's alright **Wingman** , I know you don't mean it." Jaden managed to get out. "Sorry Chazz, but when **Wroughtweiler** is sent to the Graveyard, I get to add a **Polymerization** and an **Elemental Hero** from my graveyard back into my hand.

"Oh I'm not done yet slacker, so don't get to lax." Chazz said. I admit that your **Wingman** is good, but I prefer my own monsters. So I sacrifice him to summon **Infernal Incinerator.** A weird zombie bug creature appeared on the field.

 **Infernal Incinerator: ATK:2800/DEF:1800**

Unfortunately, I have to discard my hand to play this card, but he has a pretty interesting effect. You see, he gains 200 attack points for every monster on my opponent's side of the field, but he also loses 500 for every other monster on my side of the field.

 **Infernal Incinerator: ATK(2800+200-500)=2500**

"Now I end my turn." Chazz said.

"This isn't good." Alexis said.

"Huh, why not?" Syrus asked "His monster doesn't have enough attack points to destroy Jaden's."

"True," Alexis agreed, "but it with its special abilities Jaden can only summon one more monster, and he can't destroy Chazz's **Soldier** either because both will give that monster more than enough attack points to destroy his **Guardian**."

"Oh, that is bad." Syrus relented.

"Alright, my move" Jaden said as he drew his next card. First I activate **Polymerization** to fuse my **Elemental Hero Clay Guardian** with the **Elemental Hero Sparkman** in my hand to summon **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant.**

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant:" ATK: 2400/DEF:1500**

"Next I summon **Elemental Hero Prisma** in attack mode" The crystal warrior stood ready to fight.

 **Elemental Hero Prisma: ATK:1700/DEF: 1100**

"Hahaha" Chazz laughed, "are you dense or something. Do I have to remind you that as your field increases, so does my monster's attack points?"

 **Infernal Incinerator: ATK:(2500+200)=2700**

"Oh I didn't forget, it just doesn't matter. Now I activa-" He was cut off by the sound of footsteps echoing through the building.

"Oh no" Alexis said. "That's campus security"

"So," Jaden commented, "We're students here and were just dueling. It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Students aren't suppose to use the duel arena after hours, or else they could face suspension."Alexis turned to glare at the young Princeton. "Chazz knows that."

"Wait, what!?" Syrus exclaimed.

Chazz huffed. "Well I guess that I don't want to get in trouble on the first day." He turned off his duel disk. "Besides I found out what I wanted to. The slacker's win against Crowler was just luck. Let's go guys." He turned around and walked away with his cronies.

Jaden was not happy. "Hey! Get back here! I was just about to win! Come on! do you hear me!?"

Yubel appeared next to him. " _Calm yourself Jaden. Acting immature will get you nowhere. You should just go before you get in trouble"_

" _Cht, fine"_ Jaden mumbled.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Alexis said. Jaden and Syrus followed the blonde girl out of the back exit.

* * *

 _ ***Courtyard***_

"Well that was close" Alexis said. She then turned to Jaden and Syrus. "Listen Jaden, your good and all, but so is Chazz. He really had you on the ropes there."

Jaden sighed. "No, no he didnt. Before we were interrupted I was going to activate this." He pulled out **H - Heated Heart**. "With this I was gonna increase **Lightning Golem's** attack points by 500."

"So," Syrus started, " if **Lighting Golem** destroyed **Infernal Incinerator** , **Prisma** could have destroyed **Chthonian Soldier**. And because, Chazz had no cards in his hand, next turn, next turn he had to rely on whatever he drew to save him." Syrus finished, realizing Jaden's plan.

"Close, but not quite" Jaden said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked. "It seems pretty obvious. What else were you going to do."

Jaden smirked. "You see **Lightning Golem** has a sweet effect. Once per turn it can destroy a monster whose attack points are less than it's own, so…"

Alexis' eyes widened. "So with 2900 attack points, it could use its ability to destroy **Infernal Incinerator**. After that **Prisma** could take down **Chthonian Soldier** as well as 500 of Chazz's life points."

Syrus seemed to catch on then. " And since Chazz had 3400 life points, after his **Soldier** was destroyed a direct hit from your boosted **Lightning Golem** would finish it right then and there."

"That's right." Jaden said, still smirking. He suddenly sighed "Too bad campus security had to show up. I really wanted to finish that duel. Well whatever, I'll just have to beat him next time. Come on Sy, Let's get back to the dorm before Banner finds out we left. Thanks Alexis. See you around." The Slifer duo ran off.

"Alright, see you guys." She watched them run back to their dorm. "I was right. That Jaden sure is something.

* * *

 _ ***Slifer Dorm***_

"Well that was fun. Don't ya think?" Jaden asked his small friend.

"That might have been fun for you, but for me it was emotional exhausting. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Jay." With that the blue haired boy jumped into his bed and immediately fell to sleep.

"O-Okay" Jaden said, a bit surprised by how fast his friend was out.

Yubel appeared next to him. " _I recommend following his example. The first day of school is tomorrow. You need to conserve energy."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied.

" _Good,"_ Yubel stated, " _And there is one more thing. Next time you duel, I want you to use me. Just sitting around and watching is incredibly boring."_

"Fine fine, but if today was a precursor for things to come, you have nothing to worry about. In all likelihood, I'm gonna have more duels than I probably should."


	3. The Fiend vs the Angel

**Sorry for the late update.**

 **This Chapter turned out a lot longer than I intended, but I think I got everything that I wanted to in.**

 **Anyway, in this Chapter, Yubel gets to make her debut, though it's kinda short. Sorry.**

* * *

"Miss Rhodes," Crowler began, "please list the classifications of duel monsters cards."

The blonde haired girl stood and began to speak. "Duel monster cards can be grouped into monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards. Monster cards can be grouped into normal monsters, fusion monsters, effect monsters, and ritual monsters. Trap cards can be separated into normal traps, continuous traps, and counter traps. Spell cards can be divided into normal spells, quick-play spells, field spells, ritual spells, continuous spells, and equip spells."

"Perfect" The blonde man said with a large smile. "Well done Alexis. Of course I don't expect anything less from one of my blue Obelisks."

"Yes, Dr. Crowler" Alexis responded before sitting back down.

"Now who should we question next?" The teacher asked himself, turning his attention to the sea of red a few rows down. "You Syrus Truesdale"

"Ah!" Said blue haired student stood up upon hearing his name called.

Crowler began wearing a cocky smirk upon see the bouts reaction. "Explain to the class what a field spell is. Please"

"Uuuuhh, A field spell is….the thing...that does th-

"Psshh Syrus," Jaden whispered. The true seal looked towards his friend, and saw him holding Skyscraper underneath the desk. "Umm, I mean, Field spells are continuous spells that affect both sides while of the field, and they usually give special boosts or added effects to certain kinds of monsters."

Crowler's smile fell. "Hmm, correct," he said, "But next time it might be better to answer without help" The class laughed a Syrus sat down. "Now, who should I asked to stand next? Probably someone not wearing red." Another round of laughter rang through the classroom.

"Man, I blew it" Syrus said to himself. "I made all the Slifers look bad."

"You know teach, Jaden began with a smirk, "you really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean, I'm a slifer and I beat you without much of a problem. So when you make fun of us slifers, you're really just making fun of yourself." Jaden's comment was followed by the loudest laugh of the day. In response, Crowler began biting a handkerchief that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Hm" Yubel floated behind Jaden, "It seems that I've rubbed off on you." She told him.

"Had to happen eventually" The brunette replied as he began making peace signs in all directions.

"Haha, guy's pretty funny." Alexis said to herself as she looked down towards the Slifer from her spot in the Obelisk section of the class.

'That's it!' The blonde man thought to himself in outrage. 'I will not stand for this ! I'll see to it that that slacker is taken down!'

 _ ***Next Class***_

Professor Banner sat in front of the class while stroking Pharaoh, like some cheesy villain. "Alright, as some of you students already know, my name is Pr. Lyman Banner. I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics and stratagem of Duel Monsters. Some that few might even consider to be magical…."

As the black haired man continued to speak Jaden yawned. Syrus leaned over to him and whispered. "Thanks Jaden"

"Huh, Sure, for what?" The HERO user responded.

"For back in Dr. Crowler's class." Syrus reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about it. Actually, I think that you should be more concerned with how Pr. Banner is looking this way." As he spoke Jaden pointed towards the teacher.

"Syrus" Banner said.

"Uh, yes!" the blue haired boy stood in surprise.

"You wouldn't mind picking up Pharaoh would you? The black haired man said.

"Pharaoh?" Syrus asked, confused.

"That is unless you don't mind becoming a scratching post." Banner pointed out much to Syrus' confusion.

 _[Meow]_

Syrus looked down to see the brown cat rubbing up against his leg, eliciting a few chuckles from the class.

 _ ***Crowler's Office***_

Dr. Crowler was sitting in his office. He pulled out a piece of paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink. "How dare that slifer slacker, make a mockery of me. In front of my class no less. Well, it'll be the last mistake he makes at the academy." He then dipped his quill into his ink and started writing the note for step one of his diabolical plan. "Now, where's my lipstick?"

 _ ***Next Class***_

Various male students stood in locker room, caning into their athletic for PE. Jaden was no exception. "Man, Syrus sure is late. Hope he doesn't mind that I'm still using his locker." Jaden zipped up his tracksuit and went to the gymnasium.

Within minutes, the locker room was empty, allowing a certain obelisk dorm advisor to roam without getting caught. Luckily for him, the lockers didn't have locks, so he was able to simply open them all until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah, perfect, his shoes. This has to be his locker." He then place the letter on to of the shoes and left with a large smile on his face.

Five minutes latter, Syrus hurriedly ran into the locker room."Lousy girls gym! They need to make that sign bigger!" He opened his locker and noticed a pair of shoes. "Hey, those are Jaden's. [Sigh] All because his locker is next to the trash can doesn't mean that it's cool for him to keep using mine." He then noticed the letter with the big kiss mark on it. "Pretty sure that's not Jaden's. Is it for me? I wonder what it says."

 _Ever since I first saw you, I have been in love with you. Please come come and meet me tonight behind the girl's dormitory. Come alone. I'll be waiting._

 _-Endearingly, Aleksis Roades_

Syrus fell back in shock. "Well, this is a lot better what my mom normally writes me." A happy sigh escapes his lips. "Alexis I am yours."

 _ ***After School***_

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Jaden asked as he slowly opened the door the the Chancellor's office.

The Chancellor looked up from his papers."Aah yes,...Jaden Yuki correct? Come on in. What can I help you with?"

"Well, you see" Jaden began as he closed the door behind him, "I was wondering if I could see my score for the practical part of my entrance exam."

"Sure" The bald man spoke, opening his laptop. "But, why the interest?"

"Well I got a good score on the written portion, and I thought that I did pretty well on the practical, but I ended up in the slifer dorm. So I want to know exactly what I got."

The Chancellor nodded. "That makes sense alright I have your student file pulled up on my computer. Feel free to look at it."

"Sweet, Jaden said as he began looking at the information. "So how it the practical graded anyway."

"Well, to ensure fairness, the proctor that the student duels doesn't actually determine the grade. They can tell the person grading it their personal opinion, but it can be ignored. You're graded by a proctor sitting in the observation area above the duel arena who is observing your match."

"Cool," Jaden commented. "Okay, it says here that I got a perfect score on my practical. Combine that with my written test, and I should be in Ra Yellow easy."

The bald man looked perplexed as he looked at the screen. "Well that certainly seems to be the case. Perhaps there was some kind of computer error. Well, this is no problem. It's still the beginning of the year. I can have you moved to Ra immediately."

"Actually, is it alright if I stay in slifer?" Jaden asked, surprising the man. "I like the relaxed atmosphere there. It also has a nice view."

"Well if that's what you want, then I suppose that nothing can be done. But I must say I am impressed with you practical score. We haven't had anyone make a perfect score since Mr. Truesdale." Sheppard said.

"Syrus?" Jaden asked, confused. Considering the glasses wearing boy's self confidence problems, Jaden found it unlikely that he did that well.

"No, Syrus' older brother Zane, actually. He's the current number 1 ranked duelist at the school.

'So that's where Syrus' self confidence issues come from. He's got a lot to live up to.' Jaden the proceeded to head to the door."Oh, okay Chancellor" Jaden spoke as he walked out of the room.

After the Slifer left, the bearded man returned to his computer. He knew it was no computer error. The system that Academy Island ran on was invented by Seto Kaiba himself. It didn't make mistakes. If something went wrong then that meant that someone had been involved.

 _ ***Slifer Dorm - That Night***_

Jaden walked into his room, wiping a towel against his wet hair. "Hey Sy, showers all yours if you wan-"

"Syrus is gonzo" Chumley interrupted Jaden from the top bunk.

"Syrus left? This late? That doesn't sound like him." Jaden commented.

 _ ***Girl's Dormitory***_

"Hey Alexis, wanna chill out in the Obelisk wading pool? Jasmine asked.

"No thanks" Alexis responded. "We'll wade and the guys will rage. I'm in no mood for a game of tackle Marco Polo."

"Hello, girls dorm." Jasmine argued. "No guys allowed remember?"

 _ ***Outside Girl's Dorm***_

Crowler walked into the area of the dorm. It was a pretty simple matter after breaking the lock, which also made it easier for Jaden to get in. The blonde man wore a skintight black bodysuit that concealed everything except his face. He skulked around, looking for the perfect hiding spot. After finding a good bush, he got his camera ready. 'This will be perfect. Thanks to my fake love letter, when Jaden shows up I'll snap a photo and drop it by Chancellor Sheppard's office in the morning. Jaden will be expelled, and no one will be the wiser. Now I just have to wait.' A few minutes later, Crowler saw a figure in red run through the gate. 'Right on time' He thought, however, when he saw the figure closer up his thoughts changed. In his surprise blonde man jumped out of the Bush and screamed. "THAT'S NOT JADEN!"

 ***Wading Pool***

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Jasmine asked. "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Totally disrespectful. Don't you think so Alexis?"

Alexis sat in the water, a blissful look on her face from the warm water. "Actually, I thought it was kinda cool." She said while turning around.

"What, him, cool!?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"He could be." Mindy add her two cents. "That is if he has the skill to back up that talk of his."

"He just might." Alexis pointed out. "Of course, I won't know for sure until I duel him myself."

"THAT'S NOT JADEN!" A scream was heard from outside.

 _ ***Outside the Girls Dorm***_

"Who's there." A girls asked as she ran outside, only to see Crowler standing in the bush. "AHH! IT'S A BOY!" She screamed. Suddenly another dozen girls came out with similar screams.

Crowler tried to hide his face as he instinctively shouted back. "I'M NOT A BOY, I'M A MAN-OH JUST FORGET IT. You don't know me. You don't know me. You do-AAAHH." As he tried to run away, he manage to find his way into the lake surrounding the girl's dorm."

One of the girls saw Syrus and grabbed his arm. Another girl sooner joined in. And so did another. And another. Within seconds, the blue haired boy was being held down on the ground by a bunch of angry teenage girls.

"P-Please let me go." Syrus asked

Jasmine and Mindy walked up to him, their arms crossed. "Not until you tell us why you're here." Jasmine demanded. "And your explanation better be good."

 _ ***Girl's Dormitory - 20 minutes later.***_

Syrus sat tied up in front of the to of Alexis. Jasmine and Mindy.

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked incredulously. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Nope, Just ask her." Syrus responded, giving Alexis a wink.

Jasmine made her opinion known. "Uh, hello? Alexis is really tall and you're really short. She's really good at dueling and you're really not. She's really hot and you're-"

"But it's true." Syrus interrupted. "Alexis, tell them. I've even got the note here." He then pulled the letter out of his pocket. Only to have it immediately grabbed and inspected by Jasmine.

She looked at it and showed it to Alexis. "Syrus, my name isn't even spelled right." Alexis commented.

"Sorry, Syrus, but I think that someone is yanking your chain here." Mindy said with a smirk.

"So you don't like me?" Syrus asked, focusing on the wrong part.

"Hey, wait a minute." Jasmine started. "This letter is made out to Jaden Yuki.

"What, Jaden?" The blue haired boy was suddenly depressed. "So I can't even get a fake love letter."

"Sorry, Syrus" Alexis apologized.

"Me too" He said while looking at the ground.

Jasmine did not look so sorry for him. "I don't buy it."

"What?" Mindy asked.

"He could have written this letter himself so that he could have an excuse for coming here." The brown haired girl stated.

Mindy turned to her friend. "What are you saying? That we should report him for trespassing?"

"But I was invited! I swear!" Syrus tried to defend himself.

"I still don't believe it." Jasmine said. "We. Shroud turn him in and be done with this."

"Hold on a second Jasmine." Alexis spoke. "I have and idea." A wicked smiled graced her lips. "I say we use Syrus here as a kind of bait to find out what we were wondering about before. Let's find out just how good Jaden really is, and this way we'll get him to show us his best."

 _ ***Slifer Dormitory***_

Jaden was sitting in his dorm. Chumley had already gone to bed, and he was waiting for Syrus to get back. Jaden decided to play a video game to pass the time. "Yeah, 300-move combo."

Yubel appeared beside him. "I will never understand the appeal of these things." She said while looking at the device in Jaden's hands. "Really, why are you playing this when you could be doing something productive?"

"This is productive." Jaden countered. "I just got 45,000 star coins which I'm going to use to buy my Space General a new helmet."

Before Yubel could respond Jaden's Duel pager went off. Jaden put down his game and answered it. The screen was full of static, but a voice could be heard.

" **We have your roommate Syrus. If you want him back, come to the Girl's Dormitory. Come alone, and bring your deck. You have 10 minutes."** The message ended their.

"Oh man, Syrus is in trouble." Jaden stood up and was about to grab his deck before Yubel stopped him.

"Remember your promise Jaden?" She said threateningly.

"R-Right, sorry, I almost forgot." Jaden the opened drawer and pulled out a black deck case. He then clipped it to his belt and ran out the front door.

 _ ***Outside Girl's Dormitory***_

A straw can be seen sticking out of the water underneath it suddenly bursts open, revealing Crowler. "You try to get one kid expelled, and the whole world turns against you." He commented. Crowler was about ready to leave. Apparently he had put the Note in the wrong locker or something, because Jaden wasn't the one who showed up. Then after all the girls came out he had to stay underwater to make sure no one would see him. Now he just needed to get to his boat, because there was no way that he was going to try to swim all the way to the other side. He turned in the direction of the pier only to see the target of his ire. "Jaden Yuki, well you're a little late, but I can work with this.

Jaden on the other hand just docked his boat and immediately saw Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine with a tied up Syrus.

"Hey Jaden" Syrus greeted dejectedly.

"Hey," Jaden returned the greeting, "So what exactly is going on here?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser." Syrus said, confusing his friend.

"You're friend here trespassed into the girl's campus" Jasmine said.

"Oh come one, Syrus wouldn't do something like that." Jaden said "You wouldn't, right Syrus? Cause if you did, you and I need to have a talk when we get back.

"Oh it's true." Mindy said. "And now that you're here, you're trespassing too."

Alexis smiled. "That's right, so if you don't want us to report you both, you're gonna have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now."

"But if we lose, we'll be expelled!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Sy. I don't plan on losing." Jaden said.

 _ ***10 Minutes Later***_

There were two boats facing each other in the water. On one boat was Jaden and Syrus, on the other was Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy.

Several meters away from the boats was Crowler, still in the water. "Well, well, well a slifer vs an obelisk. Put him in his place Alexis."

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah" Jaden responded.

""Duel"" They both said.

"Get your game on Alexis." Jaden said.

"Here we go." Syrus said.

Alexis drew a card. " Alright let's see" She looked at her hand **Etoile Cyber,** rise **."** The orange haired dancer was summoned to the field in attack mode.

 **Etoile Cyber: ATK/DEF: 1200/1600**

"And I'm also going to place one card face down." Alexis ended her turn.

"My turn, I guess" Jaden drew his card. "Alright, I'll start by Summoning **Ancient Dragon** in attack mode. A golden Dragon appeared on the field.

 **Ancient Dragon: ATK/DEF: 1400/1300**

Now I'm gonna have him attack your **Etoile Cyber**! The Dragon fired a ball of golden flames at the dancer.

"Not so fast!" Alexis said. "I active the trap card **Doble Passe** which turns your monster's attack into a direct attack at me. The Fireball suddenly veered off course and hit Alexis.

 **Alexis LP: (4000-1400)=2600**

"But it's not over yet. Now my monster gets to wage a direct attack on you. And when Etoile Cyber attack someone directly, she gets a 600 point boost."

 **Etoile Cyber: ATK: (1200+600)=1800**

Etoile Cyber ran past Ancient Dragon a delivered a swift kick at Jaden.

 **Jaden LP: (4000-1800)=2200**

Jaden smirked. "Wow, you're something else. Sacrificing your own life points just to get a shot at mine."

Alexis returned the smirk. "So, are you impressed?" She asked.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Jaden flirted, much to Yubel's annoyance.

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush you." Alexis said.

"Well, it's still my turn, so I think that I should tell you about **Ancient Dragon's** effect. You see your monster isn't the only one that gets a bonus for attacking someone directly. Unfortunately mine happens after the fact. After **Ancient Dragon** attacks your opponent directly, he gains 500 attack points and goes up by one level.

 **Ancient Dragon: ATK:(1400+500)=1900**

 **Ancient Dragon LVL:(4+1)=5**

"Now, I set 3 face downs and end my turn."

Alexis drew her card. "Alright. I'll play Cyber Tutu in attack mode." The pink haired girl made her way onto the field.

 **Cyber Tutu: ATK/DEF: 1000/800**

Now, I active **Polymerization**. With this, I can fuse the **Etoile Cyber** on the field with the **Blade Skater** in my hand to fusion summon…. **Cyber Blader.**

 **Blade Skater** came to the field, only to be swallowed up by a vortex along with **Etoile Cyber.** Taking their place stood the blue haired a **Cyber Blader**.

 **Cyber Blader: ATK/DEF: 2100/800**

"Now, Since all the monsters, or in this case monster, on your side of the field had more attack points than my **Cyber Tutu** , she can attack you directly!" The pink haired girl ran towards Jaden, ready to attack.

"I don't think so, I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!"Now, I can special summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck." A brown fur ball with wings appeared on the field in attack mode.

 **Winged Kuriboh: ATK/DEF: 200/300**

"He's so adorable!" Mindy commented.

"Keep it together, Mindy!" Jasmine commented.

"And since Winged Kuriboh has less attack points than your **Cyber Tutu** , you can't attack me directly." **Cyber Tutu** stopped and retreated back to Alexis' side of the field.

"So what," Alexis said, "You actually did me a favor. Now that you have exactly two monster on the field My **Cyber Blader** gets double attack points."

 **Cyber Blader: ATK: (2100x2)=4200**

"Wait what!?" Jaden shouted in surprise.

"Now **Cyber Blader** attack **Ancient Dragon** and end this!" **Cyber Blader** ran to **Ancient Dragon** and delivered a heavy kick to it. **Ancient Dragon** exploded. Alexis smiled. "It was a good duel, but that attack was enough to wipe out your life points." When the smoke faded Alexis was surprised to see **Winged Kuriboh** still on the field, along with a new monster. "What happened. I should have won."

"I'm not gonna lie. You got close. But right before your monster attacked, I activated my other trap card, **Zoma the Spirit** , and when I activate it, I can special summon it as a monster. I summoned him in attack mode.

 **Zoma the Spirit: ATK/DEF: 1800/500**

"And since there were three monsters on my side of the field…"

"The effect changed and she lost her attack made her only 200 points stronger than your dragon."

 **Cyber Blader: ATK: (4200/2)=2100**

 **Jaden LP: (2200-200)=2000**

"Luckily I still have one monster. **Cyber Tutu,** attack **Winged Kuriboh**!" **Cyber Tutu** followed its master's orders and destroyed **Winged** **Kuriboh**.

"To bad for you." Jaden said with a smile. "The turn that **Winged Kuriboh** is destroyed, I take no battle damage. So I think that about wraps up you battle phase." Jaden finished with a smirk.

Alexis smiled back. "You think you're cute." She stated.

"Please, I'm adorable" Jaden responded.

"I won't argue that." She said with a wink.

Syrus looked confused. "Are they actually flirting right now?"

"No way," Jasmine said in shock, "Is Alexis seriously falling for that Slifer?"

"Jaden," Yubel appeared before the teen, vaulting a shiver to go up his spine. A dark glare adorned her face, "Perhaps you should be less focused on that girl and more focused on the actual duel. Or am I going to have to re-teach you that lesson when this is over?" At her word, she started to stretch out her demonic right arm, showing off her claws.

"N-No Yubel, that won't be necessary." Jaden responded fearfully. He really didn't want to go though another one of her torture training sessions.

"So, I'll set one face down and end my turn." Alexis said.

"Alright, let's see how this goes." Jaden said as he drew a card. "Okay, first off I'll throw down a face down monster. Next I activate **Hand Destruction** , so we each discard 2 cards and draw two more." They both sent two cards from their hands to the graves and then took two cards from their decks. After that, I activate **Card of Sanctity** , so we each draw until we have six cards in our hands." They both did so. "Next, I activate **Premature Burial.** By giving up 800 life points, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard, and I choose **Winged Kuriboh**." The little brown fluff ball appeared back on the field in defense position.

 **Jaden LP: (2000-800)=1200**

"Next, I activate the field spell **Savage Colosseum**." A large colosseum surrounded the field. "With this out, any attack position monsters must attack. Any that don't are destroyed during the end phase. And for every monster that attacks, the owner of that monster gains 300 attack points during the damage step. Now I activate the effect of **Necro Defender** from my graveyard."

"Wait, when did you put that in your graveyard?" Alexis asked, not remembering that card.

"I put in in there when I used **Hand Destruction**." Jaden explained. "Now, **Necro Defender's** effect allows me to banish it from my graveyard, and in exchange, I get to choose one monster on my side of the field and I take no battle damage from battles involving that monster until the end phase. I'll apply the effect to **Zoma the Spirit**." Now, I switch him to attack mode so he can attack your **Cyber Blader**!" The bat like zombie flew towards **Cyber Blader** and pulled its arm back to attack, but it was kick away by the fusion monster and disappeared.

"Well what was the point of that?" Alexis asked. "All you did was destroy your own monster."

Jaden smiled. "You see, when **Zoma the Spirit** is destroyed by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to the attack points of the monster that destroyed it. So get ready, cause **Zoma's** about to take 2100 points from you!" Suddenly, a translucent version of **Zoma the Spirit** came from Jaden's graveyard and sliced at Alexis.

 **Alexis LP: (2600-2100)=500**

"And because of **Savage Colosseum,** I gain 300 life points."

 **Jaden LP: (1200+300)=1500**

"Okay but since you only have 2 monsters on your side of the field, my **Cyber Blader** get double attack points again.

 **Cyber Blader: ATK:(2100 x2)=4200**

"Now I end my turn." Jaden finished.

"Alright, my move." Alexis drew her card. "First off,I'll set a face down." A card appeared in her Spell/Trap Card Zone. "Next, I'll summon **Cyber Petit Angel** " A pink, ball like fairy monster appeared on the field.

 **Cyber Petit Angel: ATK/DEF: 300/200**

"And with its effect, I can add one **Machine Angel Ritual** from my deck to my hand." She searched through her deck before taking out a card, reshuffling her deck and putting it back. "Now, I activate **Machine Angel Ritual** , so by tributing my **Cyber Tutu** and the **Cyber Gymnast** in my hand, I can ritual summon **Cyber Angel Benten**!" **Cyber Tutu** vanished and a masked asian woman holding a fan took her place.

 **Cyber Angel Benten: ATK/DEF: 1800/1500**

"Now, my **Cyber Petit Angel** with attack your **Winged Kuriboh**." **Cyber Petit Angel** tackled **Winged Kuriboh** , causing it to vanish. "And because of **Savage Colosseum** , I gain 300 life points."

 **Alexis LP: (500+300)=800**

"Don't forget. When **Winged Kuriboh** is removed from the field I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn. Also, since there's only one monster on my side of the field, **Cyber Blader's** attack points go back down.

 **Cyber Blader: ATK: (4200/2)=2100**

"It doesn't matter." She said confidently. "Now **Benten** attacks your face down." The Masked warrior sliced her fan at the face down, revealing **Mystic Tomato**. "Now, because of **Benten's** effect, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's defense points, and because it's damage cause by **Benten's** ability, you **Winged Kuriboh** won't save you." **Benten** then threw her fan at Jaden.

 **Jaden LP: (1500-1100)=400**

"Now because of your **Savage Colosseum** , I gain another 300 life points."Alexis said.

 **Alexis LP" (800+300)=1100**

"Now, **Cyber Blader** , end this! Attack him directly." Alexis ordered.

"Not so fast Alexis."Jaden interrupted her. "When **Mystic Tomato** is destroyed by battle, I can search my deck for one dark type monster with 1500 or less attack points and special summon it, and I choose **Yubel**!" The three eyed fiend made her appearance on the field.

"Finally I get to stretch my legs." Yubel said softly so no one would hear her. However unknown to her, someone did.

'Did that monster just..' Alexis thought to herself. 'No, must have been my imagination.'

"And because of **Savage Colosseum** if you don't attack her, your **Cyber Blader** will be destroyed." Jaden reminded her. "So what do you choose Alexis"

Alexis gritted her teeth. 'A level ten monster with zero attack or defense points, it's effect has to be amazing. But **Cyber Blader** is one of my best monsters, and I can't afford to have her destroyed in case he has any heavy hitters in his hand right now. And he's still hiding behind his **Winged Kuriboh's** effect, so it can't be too impressive. Besides, I need to end this duel as fast as possible; Cyber Petit Angel is defenseless.' She cemented her plan. " **Cyber Blader** attacks **Yubel**!" Cyber Blader charged at the fiend monster and attack. Only to be blocked by...a vine?

Jaden smiled. "You see **Yubel** has three special abilities. One, She can't be destroyed by battle. Two, I take no battle damage from battles involving her. And three, if **Yubel** is in attack position and is attacked by my opponent's monster, my opponent takes that monster's attack points as damage."

"What!?" Alexis shouted in shock. The vines guarding **Yubel** pushed **Cyber Blader** away and made their way straight towards Alexis, who could do nothing to defend against them.

 **Alexis LP: (1100-2100)=0**

 **Jaden Wins**

 _ ***Five Minutes Later***_

Back at the pier Jaden united Syrus while he talked to Alexis. "That was a good duel Alexis, you had me on the ropes for a little while there."

"Back at ya" she responded. "But I noticed that the deck you were using was different than the one you used against Chazz and Crowler. What up with that."

"Oh, well I actually have two decks. You see a friend of mine was actually quite…... insistent that I make a fiend based deck. I like to think I do a pretty good job with both."

"I'd say." Alexis responded.

"Okay enough of this!" Jasmine stepped in. "These two still trespassed onto the Girl's Dorm. I say we still report them both." She stated.

"What!?" Syrus exclaimed.

"But I won the duel." Jaden pointed out.

"Come on Jazz." Mindy tried to placate her friend. "Syrus was tricked, and we did kinda blackmail Jaden into coming."

"I don't care." She stated firmly. "They broke school rules and should be punished. Not only did they go to the Girls dorms after hours, but they also broke into the rental shack to steal those boats."

"Hold on a minute!" Syrus exclaimed. "We didn't break into anything. The rental shack was wide open when I got there. Look, you can see the lights from here." As he spoke he pointed to the decent sized shed at the dock on the other shore. Sure enough if you looked hard enough, you could see the lights.

Jasmine wasn't convinced. "So, those lights don't prove anything. For all we know, you guys coups have turned them on yourse-"

"You know, now that I think about it," The redhead was interrupted by jaden, "Why are there three boats here when both Syrus and I only took one each." every looked at the boats and wondered the same thing, before Alexis's eyes widened.

"There's someone else here." She said. It seems that these two weren't the only ones who came here tonight."

Mindy looked shocked. "You mean there's another boy on the island!?"

"Maybe" Alexis responded. "Jasmine, let those two go. I lost the duel fair and square. Besides, we've got bigger problems at the moment."

"Tch, fine." She begrudgingly agreed.

"You need any help tracking this guy down." Jase asked.

Alexis smiled. "It's fine. You two should get back before Pr. Banner realizes that you left. But take that boat with you, we don't want this gut getting away before we catch him."

"Alright, of you say so. Let go Syrus." Jaden used the ropes that were restricting Syrus earlier to attach the extra boat to his own before rowing away. Syrus got in his own boat and followed.

 _ ***With Crowler***_

Crowler resurfaced in the lake and took a deep breath. "So the slacker won huh, Alexis must've been holding back. Though it's not like it matters" the blonde man pulled up his camera. "All I have to do is snap a picker of Jaden at the docks and that'll be that." He turned around to face the docks, camera at the ready, only to see Jaden's boat already moving…..roughly two inches in from of his face. "Gah!" He exclaimed as the boat rolled over him.

 _ ***Inside the Boat***_

Jaden felt the boat shake. "What was that?" He spoke. The brunette boy looked around, but saw nothing. "Must've been a rock or something. He shrugged and went back to rowing.

 _ ***With Crowler***_

The man resurfaced again after a minute, accompanied by a black eye and a broken camera. "Why can't life go my way?" He asked himself before turning towards Jaden's boat and noticing something. "Why is my boat attached to that slacker's!?"

* * *

 ** **As you can most likely tell so far, I don't like Crowler very much, so up until the duel with Camula, he will probably be comic relief. Let's face it, that's his first redeeming moment in the entire series.****

 **The reason that I gave Jaden a fiend base deck was because I felt like Yubel didn't really fit into his Elemental Hero deck, but the Elemental Heroes hold some good relevance to the plot, especially when Evil Heroes and Neo-Spacians come into play later, so I couldn't just take them out. Solution: I gave him both. To be honest, I have no intentions of giving him a third deck, and I certainly will not let him pull a Bastion by having a ridiculous amount of them ready and waiting. Two should be enough.**

 **I also tried to show a difference in his dueling style with his friends, having him be more brutal and letting his own monsters be destroyed to get shots at his opponent, like with Zoma the Spirit.**


	4. Chazz vs Jaden Round 2!

**Okay, Chapter 4 Let's Go!**

 **Jaden vs Chad**

* * *

Half a dozen military battle ships quickly approached Academy Island. On the lead ship, the captain began to speak. " **Attention all personnel, I know that it's been a long journey, fighting off intruder, taking on attack cells. It seems the whole world is after these, but it's about to all pay off. Were about to reach our final objective with the cargo safe and sound. So full speed ahead men. This is the moment we've been waiting for! Duel Academy is about to receive their brand new rare cards!"**

 _ ***In the Slifer dorm***_

Inside a certain room a blue haired boy was praying with lit candles to a picture of **Slifer the Sky Dragon**. "Please, please, please let me pass my exams today, or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever." The boy then hurriedly looked up at the poster of the **Sky Dragon.** "Not that there's anything wrong with red mind you. It looks great on you Slifer. But I want to be in Ra Yellow. Please give me a sign that you'll help me."

[RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG]

Suddenly an alarm went off, scaring Syrus stiff. He then turned his head to look at his brown haired friend who was still sleeping in his bed. "Of course. Here I am stressing out and Jaden doesn't seem to have a care in the world. It still amazes me how he can just sleep through his alarm clock." The blue haired boy then stood up and began walking towards Jaden's sleeping form. "Well I guess I should probably wake him up." Syrus approached the his friend, but just before he put his hand on Jaden to shake him awake, The Hero user's hand thrusted in Syrus's direction. The glasses wearing boy barely had time to dodge.

"Wrong, because I activate my trap card!" Jaden screamed in his sleep.

"Why can he never be in defense mode when I wake him up?" Syrus asked himself.

"Duh, Syrus, you shouldn't be waking him up at all." Chumley said from the top bunk. "If he sleeps in that means that neither of us will have to duel him for our field test, which I say is totally licious for us both."

"That's not very nice Chumley" Syrus said.

"Nice Smice" Chumley countered, "All I know is that class starts in 20 minutes and I don't want to duel the guy who beat Dr. Crowler."

"20 minutes?" Syrus asked as he looked at his watch. "Oh no, We've really gotta book it!" He ran up to Jaden and gave him a quick shake, "Come on Jaden! We're already late as it is!" The blue haired boy then ran out the door.

 _ ***10 Minutes Later***_

Yubel looked over Jaden's still sleeping form. " _This is going to be annoying._ " She said to herself " _Hey Bubbleman get out here_." At her command the bubble themed hero came out from the deck.

" _Yes?_ " Bubbleman asked.

She looked at the water hero. " _I need you to wake Jaden up, and be quick about it_." The fiend ordered in an irritated tone of voice.

" _R-right_ " the blue hero managed to get out. He loaded his water cannon and aimed it towards Jaden's face. A weak stream of water then left the cannon and blasted Jaden straight in his face, effectively waking him up.

"Ahh! Pa! Pa!" yelled Jaden as he tried to get the water off his face and out his mouth. Looking to the side Jaden say the two duel spirits standing on his bed. "Bubbleman? What the hell!?" He irritable asked the warrior.

Before the Elemental hero could respond, Yubel decided to interject. " _I had him wake you up because you slept in, again. You can go now Bubbleman_." said Yubel as the blue hero silently went back into the deck. " _Now, Jaden, you about have 10 minutes to get to class, so I recommend that you hurry_."

"Wait, 10 minutes? Crap!" Jaden said as he hurriedly got dresses.

 _ ***5 minutes Later***_

Jaden was running to class as fast as he could. "Okay, Okay I won't be late. I'm going to make it in time. Im totally gonna pass." He chanted to himself to keep his spirits up about his less than pleasant situation. While running Jaden saw a middle aged woman struggling to push a van upa hill. 'I should-' Jaden thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Yubel.

" _Jaden, you don't have time, you're late as it is_." She reminded him.

"I know, I know" Jaden partially consented. "But this shouldn't take long. Besides it's not like being late is new for me." He finished, causing Yubel to scowl and disappear. Jaden then ran to the lady to help. "Never fear, Jaden's here." He said as he began pushing the van up.

"Oh, thank you. Are you with the auto club?" The lady asked.

"Nah, I'm just a guy trying to help." Jaden responded.

"Well isn't that nice." She said.

"Hey it's my pleasure. After this workout I can skip Gym class." Jaden joked.

"You such a nice boy." The lady began. "I'll remember this."

"Maybe next time you should remember that extended warranty." Jaden said as he pushed.

* * *

 _ ***20 Minutes Later - Inside the Classroom***_

"Attention students," Pr. Banner started, "You officially have 45 minutes left in your exam."

While Banner gave the students their time restriction, Syrus was sleeping away.

"...A field spell counters a…..a trap cannot…..a quick-play spell."

"I didn't know that this was an oral exam Syrus." Jaden said as he took his seat next to his roommate, waking him up. "Perhaps next time, sleep would be better than an all night Slifer seance.

"You made it." Syrus said, still half asleep.

"You wanna keep it down?" a voice said from a few rows above them. They both looked up to see Chazz standing up with an angered expression on his face. "Some of us are actually planning to pass this exam."

"Hey, it's not like I don't plan on passing." Jaden said.

"Hey Jaden," Pr. Banner said from the front of the room. "If you plan on passing then you should probably come down here to get your test."

"Oh yeah", Jaden said as he ran to the front of the room to pick up his test.

'Jaden better be ready.' Alexis thought to herself. 'We're already 15 minutes into this. He'll be lucky to even finish.'

'Tardy, immature, and lazy. If only he applied himself he could be a great duelist.' Bation thought from his desk.

'I hope you know what you're doing Jaden' Alexis thought.

 _ ***15 minutes Later***_

Dr. Crowler poked his head inside the classroom door and spotted Jaden and Syrus were sleeping at their desks, not worrying at all about the test. "Oh you might be able to dream your way through the written test Jaden, but I'll make sure that when you get to the field test, you'll be in a real life nightmare." Said Crowler with an evil laugh as he walked away away from the classroom.

 _ ***30 Minutes Later***_

"Alright class," Banner said, "pencils down. The written exam is now over. Now please turn your test in and walk, not run, to get your brand new rare cards."

Ignoring professor banner's last words entirely, the students bursted out of the classroom and ran to the campus store as fast as possible.

"Hey Chazz, Chazz" "The new cards are here" Chazz's lackeys told him.

"Yeah? So go fetch." He said in an uncaring tone. "Rare cards are nice and all, but they don't substitute actual skill."

"Say, you two might want to give some serious thought into waking up" Bastion said as he shook Jaden as Syrus.

Syrus suddenly bolted up. "Huh I flunked didn't I? I'm a complete failure."

"Sy if they were grading on melodrama, you'd get an A." Jaden said as he woke up.

"Wait a minute. Where did everyone go." Syrus asked upon realizing that the room was empty.

"That's actually what I've been trying to tell you." Bastion said.

"The new shipment of rare cards just came in, so everyone has ran off to the Card Shack in to try and get some." Alexis said as she joined the group. "They probably want to use them in the upcoming field test."

Syrus looked confused. "But, then why didn't you two get any."

"I'm still trying to fully integrate ritual monsters into my deck. Adding more cards would just throw me off." Alexis said.

"Please," Bastion started. "one wayward card and the delicate balance of my deck would be completely thrown off its hinges."

"Well mine wouldn't." Syrus said

"Well then let's go." Jaden said. " Thanks for the tip Bastion" He was about to go before he stopped and looked towards Alexis. "Oh Lex, did you ever find that guy who snuck into the girls dorm the other day?"

Alexis sighed, an irritated look upon her face. "No, all we managed to find was an old water damaged camera. There weren't any pictures on it, so thank god for that, but it still pisses me off that someone actually came that close."

Jaden nodded his head in understanding. "Well if you need any help figuring this whole thing out, then you know where to find me. Later Lex." The brown haired boy ran off.

"See you Jaden." She responded. "Wait a minute. When did he start calling me "Lex"?".

* * *

 _ ***5 Minutes Later***_

The Slifer duo was running towards the Card Shack at top speed.

"Come on Syrus." Jaden said. "We've got to get...in…...line?"

When the duo arrived at the Card Shack they were totally shocked at the lack of people present there.

"You don't think that they could be out of cards already, do you?" Syrus asked.

"Well, let's find out." Jaden said as he approached the counter. "Excuse me counter girl, do you still have any cards left?" He asked.

"Oh sure, just one pack though" she said as she reached below the counter and pulled out a normal card pack.

"I'm so done for" Syrus said. I slept through my written test and now im gonna fail my field test because I can't upgrade my deck.

"Then take the pack Syrus." Jaden said. "My decks don't really need any upgrades so I'm good. It's really not a big-" Jaden was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yoohoo, Auto Club" said a familiar middle aged woman as she walked out from behind the girl at the counter.

"Hey, you're the woman from this morning." Jaden said, remembering earlier that day. "You work here too?"

"Nope, I don't work here. I own here. Pretty cool huh?" She asked with a wink.

"No, that's not cool." Jaden said. "That's totally sweet."

"How do you know her Jay?" Syrus asked, clearly confused by the situation.

"Jaden scratched his cheek. "Well, I kinda helped he with her van this morning. Which is why I was so late for the test." Jaden explained.

"Here, I've got something for ya." She spoke with a laugh. "Just call it a thank you for helping me out earlier."

* * *

"Then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards, every single one." "So we couldn't get you any Chazz, sorry." Chazz's lackeys apologized to him.

"You know what's really sorry? You two." Chazz began. "But it doesn't matter, There's no duelist here who can beat me no matter what's in their deck."

"No duelist except Jaden Yuki" A voice stated. The three obelisks tur their heads to see a man in a with a black cloak covering his form.

"Who're you supposed to be?"

"Just someone who suspects that you hate Jaden Yuki just as much as I do." The man stated plainly.

"Chazz, thats him" "Thats the guy who took all of the rare cards." Chazz's lackeys pointed out.

"Rare cards?" The man asked. "Do mean these?" The man opened his cloak, revealing himself to be Vellian Crowler, but what really got the boys' attention was the dozens of rare cards plastered to the inside of his cloak. "Let's make a deal. Shall we Chazz?" Crowler said with an evil smile.

* * *

 _ ***2 Hours Later***_

"Wait, so not only am I dueling an Obelisk, but that Obelisk also happens to be Chazz?"

Jaden asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Mr. Yuki." Crowler said. "With all of your big talk, I figured that it was time to put your money where you mouth is. So congrats, you'll be dueling the top ranked freshman of this school."

As Crowler went on Yubel appeared besides Jaden. " _This is clearly rigged_." She said.

"Oh that's obvious." Jaden respond. "But really, if Crowler wanted to embarrass me in front of the whole school, he could have at least been a little bit subtle about it."

While Jaden was having this conversation with his guardian, Chaz was having his own thoughts. 'What the hell is that.' The Princeton boy could see a dark shadow hovering behind the Slifer. 'Seriously, there's definitely something there. Can anyone else see it?' Chazz looked around and saw that no one else seemed to notice whatever he was looking at.

" _Well, I have faith in you. Beat this guy quickly_ " And with those words, Yubel went back into the deck.

"Okay then." Jaden said to Crowler. "I'll do it." He then turned to Chazz. "Alright Chazz get you game on. Let's finish what we started in the Obelisk Arena."

Chazz shook his head to clear his thoughts."Just don't get upset when I beat you Slacker." The obelisk responded.

"" **Duel!""** They both said as they activated their duel disks.

"No excuses this time Chazz." Jaden said.

"Bring it you Slifer Slacker" Chazz countered.

"Oh it is brought." Jaden responded as he drew his first card. "I'll start off this duel by playing **Double Coston** in attack mode. Two black ghosts appeared on Jade's side of the field and floated around.

 **Double Coston: ATK/DEF: 1700/1650**

"After that I'll thrown down a facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished

"Your little ghouls don't stand a chance against me slacker."Chazz said as he drew his card. 'Appreciate the rare card Crowler.' He thought to himself. "Now i activate **Magical Mallet**."

"Okay, what does that do." Jaden inquired.

"I'm glad you asked." Chazz began. "This card allows me to reshuffle any number of cards from my hand back into my deck and then redraw the same number of cards." He then proceeded to do just that. "Well look at that, a second **Magical Mallet**. I think I'll activate it now." Chazz redid his hand once again. He looked at his hand and grinned. "Perfect, now, **V-Tiger Jet** sharpen your claws into attack mode." a robotic flying tiger landed on his side of the field.

 **V-Tiger Jet: ATK/DEF: 1600/1800**

"And that's not all, next I activate **Frontline Base**. This continuous spell card lets me special summon 1 level 4 or lower union monster from my hand every turn, and I'll be using it to play **W-Wing Catapult** in attack mode." A blue Jet Engine appeared in the field.

 **W-Wing Catapult: ATK/DEF: 1300/1500**

"Now gentlemen start your engines." At Chazz's word, the two machines fly into the air and merge. "Say Hello and welcome to the **VW-Tiger Catapult.**

 **VW-Tiger Catapult: ATK/DEF: 2000/2100**

" **Now VW-Tiger Catapult** , attack his monster." The machine monster fired several missiles in **Double Coston's** direction.

"Hold on chazz, I activate my facedown, **Draining Shield**. Now I gain life points equal to your monster's attack." A green barrier erected itself in front of Jaden's monster and seemed to absorb the missiles.

 **Jaden LP: (4000+2000)=6000**

"Tch, so you managed to save yourself this turn, whatever." Chazz said "I'll place on face down and end my turn."

 _ ***In the Stands***_

"Finally" Syrus said. "I thought his turn would never end."

"This is quite distressing." Bastion said from next to Syrus.

"Distressing? Why?" The blue haired boy asked. "Jaden's life points are just skyrocketed, sure Chazz has a strong monster on the field, but Jaden gave himself a great cushion right off the bat."

"What he's trying to say is that Chazz has a new deck." Alexis said as she walked up to the duo. "I'm sure that the cards he just used were never in their before."

"Not just that." Bastion chimed in. "You see, **W-Wing Catapult** and **V-Tiger Jet** at part of a certain set of union monsters, and if used correctly, let's just say Jaden as his work cut out for him."

 _ ***In the Arena***_

"Alright then, my move." Jaden drew his card. "I'll throw one card face down. Then I'll summon **Sangan** in attack mode." The furry little friend appeared on the field.

 **Sangan: ATK/DEF: 1000/600**

The Ill activate **Double Summon** so I can normal summon again. Next I sacrifice my **Double Coston** to play **Maju Garzett** in attack mode, and since **Maju Garzett** is a dark type monster, **Double Conston's** effect lets it count as both tributes needed.

 **Maju Garzett: ATK/DEF: 0/0**

"Zero attack and defense points?" Chazz asked. "What's that suppose to do?"

Jaden smiled. "Well you see **Maju Garzett's** ability changes it's attack to the combined attack of the two monsters tributed for it's summon, and since **Double Boston** was both tributes, he gains double its attack points.

 **Maju Garzett: ATK: (0+{1700 +1700})=3400**

"Now he's gonna take down your **Tiger Catapult." Maju Garzett** slashed at the machine monster, destroying it.

 **Chazz LP: (4000-1400)= 2600**

"Alright slacker, it's on. I activate my trap, **Call of the Haunted.** You remember what this does so I won't bother explaining it to you. Now come back **VW Tiger Catapult**." The machine monster appeared back on the field.

 **VW-Tiger Catapult: ATK/DEF: 2000/2100**

"How's that slacker?" Chazz asked.

"Not bad, I'll admit." Jaden responded. "I activate **Card Destruction**. So we both send our hands to the graveyard and redraw the same number of cards that we discarded and since you have no cards, I'll be using the affect alone." Jaden did just that. "Now I end my turn.

"My turn then." Chazz drew a card. "I'll start by activating **Card of Sanctity** , so we each draw until we have six cards." Chazz drew six cards and Jaden drew two. "Now I activate **Union Hanger."** The field changed into what looked like a futuristic garage. "When this card is activated, I can add on Light, machine-type union monster from m deck to my hand, like my **Z-Metal Tank**. No I think I'm gonna summon him." The yellow tank appeared on the field.

 **Z-Metal Tank: ATK/DEF: 1500/1300**

"And now, because of **Union Hanger** , I can equip one Light machine-type monster from my deck to it. Like my **X-Head Cannon**. The blue cannon robot appeared and attached itself to the tank. "Now because of my **Frontline Base** , I can special summon **A-Assault Core** from my hand." A small orange robot appeared on the field.

 **A-Assault Core: ATK/DEF: 1900/200**

And now because of **Union Hanger** , I can equip it with my **B-Buster Drake**." A robotic green dinosaur latched itself to the top of the robot.

"Is your turn gonna end anytime soon? Jaden asked.

"Oh, I haven't even begun yet, Jaden." Chazz said. " I banish my **X-Head Cannon** and my **Z-Metal Tank** from the field to summon **XZ-Tank Cannon**!" **X-Head Cannon** and **Z-Metal Tank** disappeared from the field and a combination of them took its place.

 **XZ-Tank Cannon: ATK/DEF: 2400/2100**

"And with him on the field, after I discard a card from my hand, I get to pick one face-down spell or trap card on your side of the field and destroy it. So say goodbye to your face down."

Jaden's face down flipped up to reveal **The Forceful Checkpoint**. **XZ Tank Cannon** sent a blast of energy towards the card, destroying it.

"Aw man." Jaden said

"And that's not all." Chazz bragged. "Now I discard another card to activate **VW-Tiger Catapult's** ability which change the battle position of one of your monsters, and I think I'll choose your **Maju Garzett.**

"Wait what?" Jaden asked in shock.

The **tiger** sent an electric pulse towards Jaden's monster, forcing it to take a knee. "Now, my **Tiger Catapult** will get its revenge by attacking you Maju Garzett." The **Catapult** loaded it's cannons and launched them at Jaden's kneeling monster, destroying it. Now my **Tank Cannon** will take out you **Sangan**." The machine fired its cannons at the little furry monster blowing it to pieces.

 **Jaden LP: (6000-1400)= 4600**

"Bad mood Chazz." Jaden began. "When Sangan is sent from the field to the graveyard, I get to add on monster with 1500 or less attack to my hand. I choose **Battle Fader**." Jaden showed a card with a picture of a small fiend on it to Chazz before re-shuffling his deck.

"Doesn't matter" Chazz said. "My **A-Assault Core** can still attack you directly, and he's about to. The orange robot charged the laser on it's tail and fired it at Jaden.

 **Jaden: LP: (4600-1900)= 2700.**

"And now, I set one face down and end my turn." Chazz finished.

"Finally, here I go." Jaden said as he drew a card. "Okay, first I play Giant Orc in attack mode." A grey, bone welding orc appeared on the field.

 **Giant Orc: ATK/DEF: 2200/0**

"Then, I'll have him attack you **A-Assault Core**." The Orc jumped and swung its club at the monster destroying it.

 **Chazz LP: (2600-300)=2300**

"Next, I'll activate my Heavy Storm to destroy your **Frontline Base** and **Union Hanger**." The two cards were whipped away by heavy winds and shattered. "Finally, I place one card face-down and end my-."

"Not so fast Slacker! I activate my trap, **Union Scramble**. This lets my special summon up to three of my banished LIGHT Machine-type union monsters. I choose **Z-Metal Tank** and **X-Head Cannon**." The two monsters appeared on the field.

 **Z-Metal Tank: ATK/DEF: 1500/1300**

 **X-Head Cannon: ATK/DEF: 1800/1500**

"Fine," Jaden said irritably. "Now I end my turn.

"My turn then." Chazz said as he drew his card. "I'll start activating **Pot of Greed** , so I can draw two cards. by Summoning my **Y-Dragon Head** in attack mode." The red dragon robot made its way onto the field.

 **Y-Dragon Head: ATK/DEF: 1500/1600**

"But don't get too attached, because I'm combining him with my **X-Head Cannon** and **Z-Metal Tank** to bring out my **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" The three monsters combined into one.

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon: ATK/DEF: 2800/2600**

"Intimating isn't he?" Chazz mocked. "But you haven't seen anything yet. Next I'll fuse my **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** with my **VW-Tiger Jet** to bring out the ultimate, **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon**!" The two monsters came together to become a giant robotic soldier.

 **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon: ATK/DEF: 3000/2800**

"Now I activate my my **XZ-Tank Cannon's** ability, so by discarding one card, you can say goodbye to your face down." Jaden's face down flipped up to reveal his **Dark Bribe,** which was immediately blasted by one of **Tank Cannon's** blasters.

"Oh man" Jaden said.

"I'm not done yet. Next I activate my **Dragon Catapult Cannon's** ability to banish one card on your side of the field, so it's light out for your **Orc**." The massive machine blasted **Giant Orc** out of existence. "Now he's gonna attack you directly. Go **Dragon Catapult Cannon.** End this!" The robot prepped it's blaster, preparing to fire.

"Not so fast Chazz. I activate **Battle Fader's** effect from my hand. With it, I can special summon him to my side of the field if I'm about to receive a direct attack, and when I do the battle phase automatically ends. So come on out **Battle Fader**!" The black fiend appeared on the field and the multicolored machine lowered its cannons.

"Alright so you save yourself for one turn, big whoop." Chazz said. "I end my turn."

"Alright, here I go!" Jaden said. "I start off by activating **Spell Reproduction**. By sending two spell cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can add one spell from my graveyard back to my hand. So by sending **Premature Burial** and **Book of Eclipse** from my hand to the graveyard I can take my **Double Summon**. And I think that I'm gonna activate it now. So my first summon will be **Witch of the Black Forest**.

 **Witch of the Black Forest: ATK/DEF: 1100/1200**

Then I Will sacrifice her and my **Battle Fader** to summon a new monster. But before that, two things are gonna happen. First off due to battle **Fader's** effect, I have to banish him instead of sending him to the graveyard." He stuck the fiend in his pocket. "Secondly, **Witch of the Black Forest's** ability lets me add one monster with 1500 of less attack from my deck to my hand, like my **Card Ejector** , but she shouldn't be your main concern at the moment, because, monster the that I'm bringing out right now is **Winged Kuriboh Lv. 9**!" A winged kuriboh covered in dragon-like armor appeared.

 **Winged Kuriboh Lv. 9: ATK/DEF: ?/?**

"Unknown attack and defense points?" Chazz pointed out.

"Yep, you see **Winged Kuriboh Lv. 9's** ability turns his attack and defense points to the number of spells in your grave x500." Jaden said.

"What!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Now lets see how many spell cards you've used." Jaden said. Lights started shooting out of Chazz's graveyard and appeared on the field as cards. **Card of Sanctity** , **Pot of Greed** , **Union Hanger** , **Frontline Base** , **Magical Mallet** , another **Magical Mallet** , **Giant Trunade** , and **Graceful Charity**. The eight cards then turned back into light and flew towards **Winged Kuriboh Lv. 9**., being absorbed by him.

 _ ***In the Stands***_

"Wait a minute," Syrus said, "I don't remember Chazz using **Giant Trunade** and **Graceful Charity**." He noted

"Oh, he did." Bastion said, "just not in a way that we could see."

"What?" Trust asked, not getting what the Range yellow was trying to say.

"Think about it Syrus," Alexis started. "Chazz has been discarding a fair amount of cards since the duel began. It would only make sense that a few were spell cards."

The look on Syrus's face changed to one of understanding. "Oh, I see. But how did Jaden know that? If those cards weren't there then his monster wouldn't have enough attack points to take out Chazz's."

"He didn't." Bastion clarified. "He placed his luck on Chazz's dueling style."

"This has been a pretty impressive match so far." Alexis said. "Let's see how it turns out."

* _ **Duel Arena***_

 **Winged Kuriboh Lv.9: ATK/DEF: (500x8)=4000/(500x8)=4000**

"4000 attack and defense points!?" Chazz exclaimed, shocked.

"Thats right Chazz. Now I activate **Allure of Darkness**. With this, I can draw two cards from my deck, but then I have to banish one dark attribute monster from my hand or I have to discard my entire hand. Luckily for me, I have **Doom Shaman** and he can be banished. And now, Chazz all of my Kuriboh's attack points are coming after you, cause he's gonna be taking down your **Dragon Catapult Cannon**." The Lv. 9 monster covered itself in light before charging through the giant machine as if it were made of paper.

 **Chazz LP: (2300-1000)= 1300**

"Unfortunately, when Winged Kuriboh Lv. 9 is on the field, all spell cards that are used are banished instead of going to the graveyard, so his attack points won't be getting much higher, but he's still pretty strong in my opinion. Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Alright Slacker I'll admit that you have some skill, but don't think that it's over yet." Chazz said as he drew his card. "Alright, I'll put my **Tank Cannon** in defense mode and set one monster face down. I'll end my turn with a face down."

Alright, I'll go." Jaden said as he drew a card. "I activate **Fires of Doomsday**. With this I can summon two **Doomsday Tokens** onto my side of the field." Two small, black fireballs appeared on Jaden's field in defense mode.

 **Doomsday Token: ATK/DEF: 0/0**

"Now, I sacrifice them both to set on monster face down. Now **Winged Kuriboh Lv. 9** attacks your **Tank Cannon**!" The fairy creature destroyed the machine.

"To bad Slacker. You activated my trap. **Different Dimension Reincarnation**. Now I get to summon one of my one banished monsters, and I choose my **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** ." The monster appeared on the field.

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon: ATK/DEF: 2800/2600**

"Alright then," Jaden said. "I set one face down and end my turn."

"Well then, I activate **Double Spell**. So by discarding one spell card from my hand, like **Magnet Reverse** , I can use the effect of on of the spells in your graveyard, and I think I'm gonna choose you **Premature Burial**. That way I can bring back my **A-Assault Core** , which I consider a good price for only 800 life points." The orange machine reappeared on the field.

 **A-Assault Core: ATK/DEF: 1900/200**

 **Chazz LP: (1300-800)= 500**

"Next, activate another **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. Then I activate **Iron Call**. You see, because I have a machine-type monster on my side of the field, I can special summon one machine-type monster from my graveyard; however the monster that I summoned leaves at the end of my turn, but it doesn't matter. And I'm about to show you why. Now Return My **B-Buster Drake.**

 **B-Buster Drake: ATK/DEF: 1500/1800**

"Now I summon my **C-Crush Wyvern** in attack mode.

 **C-Crush Wyvern: ATK/DEF: 1200/2000**

"Wait a minute" Jaden began. "A, B, and C?" Jaden asked, dreading what he knew was gonna happen next.

"That's right slacker, and you know what's gonna happen now." Chazz said with confidence. "I banished my **A-Assault Core** , **B-Buster Drake** , and my **C-Crush Wyvern**. Now come on out, **ABC-Dragon Buster**!" The three monsters fused into one.

 **ABC-Dragon Buster: ATK/DEF: 3000/2800**

"And I'm not done yet, "Chaz proclaimed. "I activate my **XYZ-Dragon Cannon's** special ability so by discarding one card, you can say goodbye to your little furball." The monster shot cannons at **Winged Kuriboh Lv. 9,** destroying it. "After that, I'm gonna banish my **Dragon Buster** and **Dragon Cannon** into **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon**.

 **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon: ATK/DEF: 4000/4000**

Chazz smirked. "Now I'm gonna have him attack you face down. Go!" Jaden's face down monster flipped up to reveal **Chaos Hunter**. **Dragon Buster Cannon** launched lasers at the monster, destroying it. " **Chaos Hunter** , a really good card against my deck. To bad you didn't use it earlier, not that it would have changed anything. I end my turn."

"Alright, here I go!" Jaden said as he drew his card. "I'll start by activating **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards."

Not so fast Jaden." Chazz said. "I activate the effect of my **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon**. You see, if you activate a spell, trap, or monster effect, I can discard one card and negate the activation and destroy the card, so no more cards for you."

"Man" Jaden mumbled. "I set two face downs and summon **Card Ejector**.

 **Card Ejector: ATK/DEF: 400/400**

"Now I activate her ability. It allows me to banish one card from your graveyard every turn, and I choose-" Jaden was cut off by his opponent.

"Are you kidding me?" The Princeton asked. "Did you forget my monster's ability already? Well that's alright. **A-to-Z** , time for his refresher course." Chazz discarded a card and his machine launched missiles at the spellcaster.

"Sorry **Card Ejector** , but that had to happen." Jaden apologized to his monster quietly. "I end my turn." He said.

"Alright, time to end this." Chazz said as he drew his card. "Now, **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon** , attack him and take out his remaining life points!" The machine fired a laser directly at Jaden.

Jaden interrupted. "Not so fast Chazz, I activate **Negate Attack** , stopping your monster. A barrier appeared and blocked the laser.

"Please Slacker, I use my monster's effect, so by getting rid of one card from my hand, my attack can go through." The laser broker through the barrier and continued it's path towards Jaden.

Jaden smirked. "It's over." He said. " I activate **The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**. With it, I can bring out **Winged Kuriboh** from my deck."

"You just don't learn do you?" Chazz scoffed. "I can just use my monster's effect and end stop you."

"Don't be so sure about that." Jaden countered.

"What do you mean Slacker?" Chazz asked incredulously.

"Look at your hand." Jaden said.

Chazz did what was requested of him. "So what there's nothing there." Suddenly, something seemed to click in Chazz's head. "I don't have any cards in my hand, so I can't activate my **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon's ability**." Realization was replaced by anger. "You set me up! This was your plan the entire time. You didn't forget my monster's special ability. You just wanted me to use up all of the cards in my hand so you could get the little furball out on the field, but why?"

"It's so, I can activate this, **Transcendent Wings**! By discarding two cards from my hand, I can change my Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster. Say hello to **Winged Kuriboh LV 10**." Winged Kuriboh gained dragon like characteristics and larger wings.

 **Winged Kuriboh LV 10: ATK/DEF: 300/200**

"And now," Jaden began, "I can sacrifice him to destroy every attack position monster on your side of the field, while at the same time giving all of their attack points to you as damage.

"What!" Chazz shouted.

"Now **Winged Kuriboh LV 10** , do your thing." As Jaden spoke, **Winged Kuriboh LV 10** was covered in a bright light.

"Not quite Slacker!" Chazz exclaimed. "My monster has one more special ability. I can banish it to bring back the two monsters that make it up. So say goodbye to **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon** , and say hello again to **ABC-Dragon Buster** and **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** , Both in defense mode." Dragon Buster Cannon spit back into two separate monsters.

 **ABC-Dragon Buster: ATK/DEF: 3000/2800**

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon: ATK/DEF: 2800/2600**

"And with no monsters in attack mode, you can't use your monster's effect." Chazz stated.

Jaden clicked his tongue.

"Now I end my turn." Chazz said.

Jaden was in thought. 'Okay, he has no cards in his hand, so I need to find a way to get rid of those two monsters now. I just need to believe in my deck.' "Okay Chazz, I draw." Jaden drew his card. "Alright, I activate **Pot of Greed.** " Jaden looked at the cards he just drew and smirked, strategy forming in his mind. "It's over Chazz." He said confidentiality.

"Why's that?" The Princeton asked, confused.

"Because I just figured out how to win this." Jaden answered. "First I activate **Monster Reincarnation** , so by discarding one card, I can add on monster, like my **Chaos Hunter,** from my grave to my hand. Next, I sacrifice my **Winged Kuriboh LV 10** to summon her." The whip wielding fiend appeared on the field.

 **Gaap the Divine Soldier: ATK/DEF: 2200/2000**

"Now, I activate **Shallow Grave** , so we both can special summon a monster from the grave in facedown defense position." They both picked a monster to set down.

"Now I sacrifice **Gaap the Divine Soldier** and my facedown monster to summon **Legendary Maju Garzett!"** The two were replaced by an intimidating and hairy fiend.

 **Legendary Maju Garzett: ATK/DEF: ?/?**

"Another Maju?" Chazz asked.

"Yep," Jaden answered, "And his effect is a little better than his little brother's. You see **Legendary Maju Garzett's** attack points are equal to the combined attack points of all the monsters sacrificed to summon him." Jaden clarified.

"So what. Chazz sneered. "2200 attack points still isn't enough to take down any of my monsters.

"Well Chazz," Jaden began. "When I used Shallow Grave earlier, the monster I set was my **Chaos Hunter** , so that's an extra 2500 attack points to my **Maju."**

 **Legendary Maju Garzett: ATK: ?(2500+2200)=4700**

"4700 attack points!?" Chazz yelled.

"Yep," Jaden said, "and they're all coming for you! **Legendary Maju Garzett,** attack!" The fiend flew towards **ABC-Dragon Buster** and destroyed it. "And now Chazz, because of **Legendary Maju Garzett's** other ability, you take pricing damage.

"What!?" Chazz shouted.

 **Chazz LP: (500 - 1900)= 0**

"That's game Chazz, hope ta duel you again." Jaden said with his signature pose.

The audience screamed and cheered the duel, excitement filling the arena.

 _ ***In the Teachers' Box***_

"What!? Crowler shouted. "There no way that Chazz could've lost that duel. Especially with all the rare card I gave him!"

Sheppard turned towards the teacher. "What's this about rare cards?" He asked in a knowing tone of voice.

"N-Nothing Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler stuttered.

"Hmm, very well then." The bald man spoke. "By the way Crowler, I need to see you in my office later. It seemed that one of our students got assigned to the wrong dorm. I tried to find the cause, and imagine my surprise when I saw your teacher override password." The blonde man was shaking now, obviously nervous. "But we'll worry about that later today. Right now, I have to go congratulate Mr. Yuki." As he finished, the man walked out of the teacher's' box.

 _ ***In the Stands***_

"He did it!" Syrus cheered. "He really did it!"

"Yes quite impressive" Bastion said.

"I didn't doubt him for a minute." Alexis stated. "I've dueled him before after all. I know what he is capable of."

"Is that the only reason you had faith in him?" Bastion asked with a knowing look on his face.

"What are you implying?" Alexis responded irritably.

Bastion smiled. "Oh, nothing." He responded.

 _ ***In the Arena***_

"Congratulations are in order Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard said as he walked down into the arena.

"Thanks, I think I do a good job." Jaden said with a small amount of hubris.

The Chancellor smiled. "I am genuinely impressed. In all of the years of this academy, we have never had a Slifer Red duel an Obelisk Blue in their promotion exams, let alone win. Your strength against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra yellow.

"Sweet" Jaden responded as the audience cheered louder.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night - Slifer Dorm***_

"You know Syrus, there's nothing to really be bummed about." Chumley said as he tried to cheer up his roommate. "It's not like Jaden left the school, just the dorm."

"Yeah I know, but I'm still sad and about it." Syrus said while sitting at the one desk in the room. "I knew someone with Jaden's skill wouldn't be a Slifer forever, but I sure am sad to see him go. I hope we can still be friends at least."

"Well why wouldn't we still be friends Sy?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Syrus turned his head to look in the direction of the voice and saw someone he didn't expect to see. "Jaden!?" Syrus yelled in surprise. "I though that you got bumped up to Ra Yellow!"

"I did." Jaden said casually. "But I happen to like the red dorm. "To be honest, I wanted to give up the promotion entirely, but the c insisted. So after a while Sheppard and I came up with a compromise. On record I'm still listed as a Ra Yellow, and while I have a room in the yellow dorm, there's no rule stopping me from crashing here, at least until you guys get assigned another roommate."

"Well that's a first." Chumley spoke from the bed. "Someone actually wanting to be in Slifer."

"Ah, come on Chum. This place is pretty awesome." Jaden countered.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled as he ran up to hug his friend.

"Little bit of a delayed reaction Sy." Jaden said with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Boom, and that's the chapter. I hope you all liked it.**


	5. The Shadow Duelist

**Chapter 5, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 _ ***Outside of the Abandoned Dorm***_

Alexis stood alone outside of the abandoned dorm, looking at the building with a sorrowful expression. "Atticus" She spoke the name of her brother. The blonde girl placed a single rose in front of the building. "Be at peace brother, wherever you are." And with those melancholy words, she departed.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Jaden walked along the trail towards his destination, irritation clear on his face. "I said I was sorry!" Jaden exclaimed at the small green haired girl floating behind him.

"Sorry? SORRY!?" Card Ejector shouted in anger. "I was in that duel for less than a minute! You summoned me for the sole purpose of having me destroyed! What the hell, Jaden!" She tried to seem threatening, but small size only succeeded in making her seem cute as she pouted. "You were so crappy with that duel!"

"I have to agree." Chaos Hunter spoke as she faded into existence next to him. "While I would not use such language, I consent that you could have done much better. My ability to stop cards from being banished would have been especially helpful in that against those machines and you didn't even put yourself in a good position to use it." The silver haired fiend added her opinion.

Yubel appeared next. "Yes, that duel was just embarrassing. This shows that I have to be even stricter with your training. If you keep dueling like you did the other day, there's no way that you'll be ready to fight the Light of Destruction."

"Okay, okay," Jaden relented with a sigh. "I know that I'm suppose to save the world and stuff, but can't you cut me a little slack." Jaden was still a fifteen year old. He was too young for this kind of pressure.

Winged Kuriboh then appeared and Cooed at Jaden with encouragement. Card Ejector didn't respond well to this. "Oh shut up you giant furball! You're just happy that you level nine and ten forms got to make an appearance!" The Kuriboh showed its own displeasure by giving the green haired girl a headbutt. Before a fight could escalate, Chaos Hunter then grabbed the two, and all three of them faded away.

Yubel, seemingly ignoring the actions of her fellow monster cards, spoke to herself. "Haou would have never allowed himself to duel like that."

Unfortunately, Jaden heard her and stopped walking. "Well I'm not Haou! Alright, Yubel!" He snapped at her. Yubel's eyes widened in shock. The demoness then gained as downtrodden expression. Realizing what he had done, Jaden tried to rectify his actions. "Look, Yubel, I'm sorry. It's just…" He was trying to find the right words to say, but he couldn't. Seeing that he wasn't going to finish Yubel faded back into the deck. Jaden looked down sadly. "Man, nice one Jaden. Now you're getting the silent treatment." He said to himself as he continued to walk towards the Slifer Dorm.

 _ ***Ten Minutes Later - Slifer Dorm***_

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems abandoned." Syrus spoke.

"And then what happens." Jaden inquires

"Then at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. I go in to look very carefully, then, under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake, just beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I reach in to get it, but right my hand is about to touch the water….A hand reaches out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake! I try to fight back, but it's no use. I'm pulled below the lake and I slowly drown to death." Syrus finished with a horrified expression on his face.

Jaden chuckled. "Not a bad story Sy, if Chumley's reaction is anything to go by." Said Slifer was currently shivering in the corner. "Mid level scare for a mid level card. My turn I guess. Hope I get a something high level." Jaden reached towards the deck in the middle of the table and drew a card.

It was **Sinister Serpent.** "A level 1 card, huh?"

"Well this shouldn't be too bad." Chumley said while returning to the table.

"Let's see. I think I've got something."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense. Start already." Syrus said.

Okay, okay." Jaden relented. "So once apon a time, there was a kingdom. It was a glorious kingdom ruled by a royal family. The current king was a wise and understanding man. He always met the needs of the people, and under him, the kingdom prospered.

One day, the king had a son, the new prince. As time went on it became evident that the prince was different from other children. He was stronger, faster, and smarter than them.

It didn't take the King long to realize that the boy had been gifted by a legendary power. This power was the exact opposite power that their enemies controlled. And so, the king taught his son how to wield his power. Unfortunately, the king would lose his life in the war against their enemies, and so, the prince, who was still a young boy took his father's throne, and was forced to lead his kingdom.

Unfortunately, the term "Absolute power corrupts absolutely" reigned true. After years of war, after years of watching his friends and loved ones die,the former prince had lost the pure heart that he once had. He hd come to the conclusion that the only way to defeat the enemy, was to become just as bad as they were. He gave up his heroic ideals and chose a darker path, one covered in bloodshed."

"And?" Syrus asked.

"And that's end of the story." Jaden said.

"That's it?" Chumley asked in confusion. "What about that power the prince had. Not to mention all the other plot holes and the lack of any real conclusion"

Jaden waved him off. "Oh give me a break. It's a really long story with lots of little details. Of course it's going to sound weird if you try and shorten it.." He said.

"Hahaha, I would like to join in on the frightfest." A voice said from behind Jaden, scaring the trio out of their chairs and onto the floor. Pr. Banner stepped out of the shadows, Pharaoh resting lazily in his arms.

"I think you just did." Syrus said as he got off the floor.

"You can be pretty scary sometimes teach." Jaden commented. The three students righted themselves in their seats.

Syrus started speaking. "Well since you're here now, why don't you draw a card." He pointed to the deck on the table. "The higher the level, the scarier your story has to be."

"Hm, well that sounds easy enough." The teacher then drew a card and flipped it over, revealing **Five-Headed Dragon.**

"Holy crap, that's a level twelve monster." Jaden said in awe.

"I think that's it's about time to go to bed, don't you think so Chum?" Syrus asked his roommate, his voice shaking slightly. Chumley's only response was rapidly nodding his head.

"Hahaha," Banner laughed at the fear of his students. "What's wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the edge of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden's interest was piqued.

"Yes," the teacher confirmed. "No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after all of the students who lived inside of the dorm mysteriously disappeared.

"W-Where did they all go?" Syrus asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Well, that's the mystery of it. But rumour has it that it had something to do with shadow games.

"Thanks, you can stop now!" Chumley shouted.

Banner turned towards Chumley. "You see kids, shadow games are duels played with powerful mystical items." Despite looking at Chumley, Banner seemed to totally ignore the boy's outburst. Perhaps looking at the boy was the teacher's way of saying Chumley's opinion wasn't important. Who knows.

"Yeah, Yeah, Teach. The Seven Millennium Items right?" Jaden added in. " There was the puzzle, the scale, the ring, the rod, the eye, the key, and the necklace. I already know about all of that stuff. Why are you talking about them?"

"Well I find that most stories come from somewhere." Banner criptly responded. Pharaoh suddenly let loose a loud meow from his master's arms. Banner stood up. "Well, I believe that that is my cue to get going. Goodbye everyone." And with that, the man left.

"Man, that abandoned dorm sounds interesting. I wish I knew where it was." Jaden noted.

Syrus turned towards his brown haired friend. "You know, there is this creepy building that I saw in the forest a few days ago. That might have been it."

Jaden smiled. "Perfect, Sy, then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night."

""WHAT!?"" Syrus and Chumley shouted in sync.

 _ ***Outside***_

Crowler chuckled as he heard the boys' conversation. 'This is just the opportunity that I've been waiting for. Perhaps it's time for the shadow games to make a comeback, Millennium Items and all!' "Hahahahahaha" unable to contain his excitement, the blonde man laughed evilly.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Crower heard Jaden ask from inside the building.

'Ah crap" Vellian thought. 'I should get out of here." And he ran off

* * *

 _ ***Domino City***_

An eerie mist hung over the city, particularly a dark and out of the way alley. In that alley, a duel was commencing.

On one side, a bold man was getting desperate. "Okay, okay, you won! I give up! Please, just take anything you want and go!" He screamed in fear.

His opponent, a man in a dark overcoat, a fedora, and a mask responded indifferently. "What I want….is your soul." He then raised a bronze object reminiscent of an upside down pyramid with an Egyptian style eye in the middle. The eye emitted a sinister white glow.

"No, please, show some mercy!" The bald man begged.

"Some mercy?" The masked man asked. "What is that?" The glow strengthened and, with a scream the man's opponent dropped to the ground, unmoving. "Rest in peace in the shadow realm." The masked man began to walk away.

While he walked, his phone suddenly went off. Picking it up, he answered. "Speak." he ordered. After a moment,he spoke again. "Duel Academy. Tomorrow night. I'll be there."

As the man began to walk again, the clouds in the night sky shifted and covered the moon, darkening the city. It only lasted for a moment before the clouds moved away and the moon once again illuminated the night. However in that moment the masked man had vanished.

* * *

* _ **The Next Night***_

The lighthouse shown over the docks as the masked man exited his boat, briefcase in hand. The man was met by none other than professor Crowler.

When Crowler saw the man, he smiled. "So, you the one they call the shadow duelist, Titan."

Mist seemed to emanate from the briefcase. "My opponents call me many things. Most of which are indiscernible due to their shrieks of terror. But that is enough small talk. What is the job."

The duel teacher lost his smile. " I want you to frightening someone so intensely that he leaves this island and doesn't come back. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course." Titan replied. "I never turn my back to a challenge.

Deciding to test this, Crowler jump around the man, trying to get behind him. However, Titan turned to face the blonde man. He tried again and got the same result. This happened several more times before Crower gave up. "My, my, you are good." Crowler relented.

"I am better than good. And I'll prove it, not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the shadow realm." Titan seemed float backward, away from Crowler. The further he got, the more he was covered by mist until his figure was completely concealed. As the mist finally calmed down, he was gone.

Crowler smirked. "Well, alright, if you insist."

 _ ***With Jaden***_

"I mean, you could look at it as being lost." Jaden spoke as navigate the path with his flashlight. "But you can also think of it as finding a couple places that we didn't mean to find."

"Well we've been "finding places" for over an hour now." Chumley stated. "But it could be worse for Sy."

"For Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, we could be near a lake of dirty swamp water.".

"Haha" Syrus sarcastically laughed. "Well I wasn't the one who refused to bathe because I was scared of the bath water last night."

"Maybe if you cleaned it once in awhile".

"Maybe if you grew up and took showers."

"Hey guys, check this out." Jaden said as he whined his flashlight on a rose in the middle of the path.

"Check out what behind it." Syrus said.

Jaden turned his flashlight up. "The old dorm".

"Probably lots of ghosts too." Chumley said.

"Come on guys there's nobody here." Jaden said. However right after he said that, a snap was heard.

""GHOSTS""Chumley and Syrus screamed together.

Jaden immediately shined his flashlight in the direction of the noise. He was surprised by what he saw. "Alexis? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

The girl walked closer. "That's funny. I was about to asked you guys the same thing."

Jaden answered. "Well, we heard about the abandoned dorm and decided to check it out."

"Well that's not very smart." Alexis stated. "Haven't you heard that kids have a weird way of disappearing around here."

"Ah come on." Jaden spoke. "That's just some urban myth."

Alexis looked down at his words. "No it's not. Believe me I know. Why else would the academy make this place totally off limits."

'Off limits? Banner didn't mention that.' Jaden mentally noted.

"If they catch you here, you'll get expelled." Alexis finished.

Jaden shrugged. "Well, okay, so why are you here?" Jaden asked.

"I have my reasons! That's why!" Alexis snapped at him.

"Whoa Lex no need to snap." Jaden tried to calm her down. "We just came here to look around, but if you really want us to go that much, we won't push."

"...No" Alexis said after a moment. "...It's just that…"

""Just that" what?" Syrus asked.

Alexis took a few steps back and looked at the abandoned dorm. "...One of the kids that disappeared here….was my older brother.

This information surprised the three boys.

Jaden turned his head to look back at the rose on the ground. 'I see Alexis must be the one who left that. It makes sense.' He concluded.

Alexis walked away.

"If Alexis's brother really disappeared," Syrus began, "Then the rumors aren't just rumors. I say we go back."

"Yeah," Jaden started, much to the joy of his friends, "well I say we go in." And like that Syrus and Chumley were afraid again.

""What!"" Chumley and Syrus screamed.

Jaden looked back at his friends, "So are you guys coming or what?" he asked, already halfway to the entrance. The two sliders hurriedly ran after him.

Alexis watched the group from behind some trees. "I hope Jaden knows what he's doing." She said to herself as she made to leave.

"I believe you should worry less about your friend and more about yourself." A voice said from behind Alexis.

She girl immediately turned around. In front of her was Titan.

The dueling mercenary smiled.

"KYAAAAH!" The girl barely had time to scream before the world went black.

 _ ***Inside the Abandoned Dorm***_

"This place actually isn't half bad." Jaden said as he shine his flashlight around. "Get rid of some of the cobwebs, replace the furniture, and add a new coat of paint, and I wouldn't mind living here.

"Are you kidding?" Syrus asked with skepticism.

"Hey, look at this." Chumley called as he lit up a section of the wall. On it were ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs depicting the Millennium Items."

"This is even worse than the Slifer Dorm." Syrus claimed. "Why is this all on the walls."

"You think it might have something to do with the Shadow games?" Chumley inquired.

"Jaden don't stand too close, are you nuts!?" Syrus warned his friend, who was only an arm's length away from the wall.

Jaden informed the blue haired boy. 'I couldn't tell from outside, but now that I'm in, I can see that I was right. Darkness is leaking off this place. It's like a faucet that hasn't been fully closed. What exactly happened here?' Jaden reached out to touch the hieroglyphs, but before he made contact, he heard Syrus.

"Jaden!" Syrus screamed.

Jaden blinked. Shaking himself out of his trance, he looked towards his friend and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry man. I just thought it was cool how this wall showed the seven Millennium Items." He shined his flashlight in another direction. It landed on a painting of a brown haired man in a white obelisk jacket. "Wonder who this is." He shine his light on the inscription at the bottom, and his eyes widened. 'Atticus Rhodes' he read. 'Soon, this is Alexis's brother." He turned back to his friends. "Come on, let's keep looking."

 _ ***Abandoned Dorm - Basement***_

When Alexis awoke, her hand and feet were bound. "What the.. where am I?" She asked. The answer that she received was a menacing laugh.

"Hahaha, you are on a hook, dangling as bait to lead your friends into my trap." The voice said. Suddenly there was a white light.

Alexis screamed.

 _ ***Ground Level***_

"KYAAAA!" A screen rang like a bell through the old building. It immediately grabbed the attention of the trio.

"That sounded like Alexis." Syrus pointed out.

"Let's go."Jaden said. The three ran.

The three ran into the common area. "What's that." Jaden said as he saw something. He ran to it and pick it up. It was a card. When he turned it over, it was revealed to be **Etoile Cyber.** "This is Alexis's card." Jaden remembered. "She wouldn't just drop it."

"Well there only one way she could have gone." Chumley said, pointing at the open doorway directly in front of where Jaden found the card.

"Then that's the way we're going." Jaden responded. The three took off running again.

 _ ***Basement***_

The group eventually found themselves in the basement. It was dark with odd inscriptions on the floor on the for and a thin layer a of mist on the ground. Numerous demonic stairs were lined up against the walls.

'I'm getting some seriously nasty vibes from down here. Something really bad happened here.' Jaden thought as he entered the room.

When the group arrived, they saw Alexis tied up in some kind of fiend base coffin.

"Alexis!" Jaden called out to her.

"Hehehe" a sudden laugh echoed. "She can't hear you. Her mind is in. Place far away from here. Locked in the shadow realm."

"Who's there!?" Jaden asked. "Show yourself!" Jaden demanded.

The mist on the ground on the other side of the room began to collect in one spot and rise. When the mist was almost six feet high, it began to disperse, revealing Alexis's kidnapper. "I am your worst nightmare come true.

"Oh, give me a break." Jaden said, annoyed.

"Then allow me to prove it to you," he man spoke. " In a shadow game." The man held up his Millennium item. "And I will use my Millennium Pendant to do it."

"Cut the crap!" Jaden demanded. "Hand Alexis over right now, or you'll be sorry!"

"I will give her to you." Titan begin, "but only if you can defeat me in a shadow game.

"Bring it on asshole. I'm not scared of you or a shadow game." Jaden said in subtle fury. "Typically I like to think that I'm a pretty relaxed guy, but hurting my friends is a fast way to piss me off."

"I've never seen Jaden this mad before" Syrus whispered to Chumley.

"Yeah seriously." Chumley responded as Jaden took out his duel disk.

"Hm, most typically don't believe in the shadow games until after the duel begins. I will admit, it's somewhat refreshing to go against someone who already understands the consequences for well, understand that when you lose life points, they are taken out of your soul. If you do not win, you and your friend will both be trapped in the shadows for all eternity."

"Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to duel?" Jaden replied, placing his deck in the duel disk. He looked towards Alexis."Just hang on Alexis, I'll get you out."

"Alright, if you so eager to lose your soul, the let's begin." He said as he activated his duel disk.

""Duel""Jaden and Titan both said. They both drew their five cards.

"Prepare to enter into the shadows." Titan said as he drew a card. "I summon **Infernalqueen Archfiend** in attack mode." An Archfiend demon in purple robes appeared on the field.

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend: ATK/DEF: 900/1500**

"An Archfiend monster?" Jaden asked.

Titan smiled "Yes, and now, because of her special ability, all monster with "Archfiend" in its name gains 1000 attack points, including herself."

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend: ATK: (900+1000)=1900**

"Uh oh" Chumley said.

Jaden smirked. "Actually, I already knew that. AndI also know that to keep those Archfiends on the field, you have to pay life points each time your standby phase rolls around."

No I don't" Titan countered. " Not after activating the field spell **Pandemonium.** " The dueling mercenary inserted the card into his duel disk. After he did so, the area around them changed into a demonic dungeon full of bones with a small lava pit in the middle. "Now I don't have to pay any life points for my Archfiends, and if they're ever destroyed, outside of a battle, I'm allowed to add another one right into my hand. Your little friend's fate is all but sealed." Alexis's coffin closed, and bones erupted from underneath it, surrounding in some kind of evil shell. The coffin was then dragged beneath the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Yeah, what did you do!?"Syrus asked in anger.

"The same thing that I am going to do to you two if you continue to pester and annoy me!" Titan snapped.

The two Slifers shrank back at his proclamation.

"Hey leave my friends out of this!" Jaden demanded as he drew his card. "I summon **Bubbleman** in defense mode." The blue warrior made his way onto the field.

 **Elemental HERO Bubbleman: ATK/DEF: 800/1200**

"And because he's the only card on my side of the field, I get to see two more." Jaden drew his cards. "Now, I'll two down two facedowns and call it a turn." Jaden finished.

"Two face downs. Too bad you won't have a chance to use them." Titan drew his card. "I summon **Terrorking Archfiend** in attack mode." A winged archfiend with a crown appeared on the field in a burst of lightning.

 **Terrorking Archfiend: ATK/DEF: 2000/1500**

"Now you have two vicious archfiends to deal with, and thanks to **Infernalqueen's** ability, **Terrorking** gains another 1000 attack points, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with.

 **Terrorking Archfiend: ATK: (2000+1000)=3000**

"Now **Terrorking,** attack **Bubbleman** with Locust Storm Barrage." **Terrorking's** chest opened like a door, allowing thousands of wasps to fly out and head straights at Bubbleman.

"Not so fast." Jaden interrupted. "I activate **Negate Attack** , so your battle phase is over.

"Hm, very well" Titan relented. "I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jaden began his turn. "Alright, I draw." The teen looked at his hand. I summon **Clayman** in defense mode."

 **Elemental HERO Clayman: ATK/DEF: 800/2000**

"Next, I'll activate the polymerization in my hand to fuse my **Elemental HERO Bubbleman** with the **Elemental HERO Avian** and the **Elemental HERO Sparkman** in my hand to bring out **Elemental HERO Tempest!"** A portal emerged above Jaden. **Avian** and **Sparkman** appeared before flying into it along with **Bubbleman.** After a second, in their place stood **Tempest.**

 **Elemental HERO Tempest: ATK/DEF: 2800/2800**

"Also **Tempest** has an interesting ability, by sending one card on my side of the field to the graveyard, I can choose one monster on the field, and as long as that **Tempest** is on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. So by sending my facedown to the grave, my **Clayman** gains **Tempest's** protection." Jaden's face down flipped up, revealing **Disgraceful Charity,** before it was destroyed. " Now, my Tempest will destroy your **Infernalqueen Archfiend." Tempest** pointed its arm cannon at **Infernalqueen** and fired. The attack completely destroyed Titan's monster.

 **Titan LP: (4000-900)=3100**

"And since your **Infernalqueen** is gone, **Terrorking's** attack points go back to normal." Jaden pointed out.

 **Terrorking: ATK: (3000-1000)=2000**

With that, I'll end my turn." Jaden announced.

"My turn then." Titan said as he drew his card. "First off, I summon **Archfiend General** in attack mode." The orange fiend made his appearance.

 **Archfiend General: ATK/DEF: 2100/800**

"After that, I'll sent one card face down and end my turn." Titan ended his turn.

"Alright then." Jaden said as he drew his card. "The first thing I'll do is send my **Tempest** in to take out your **General**. Go **Tempest**!" The warrior charged it's laser and fired it at the orange Archfiend.

"My so fast. I activate my **trap card, Archfiend Oath**. This allows me to bring back my **Infernalqueen."** The monster reappeared on the field.

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend: ATK/DEF: 900/1500**

"And now that she's back, my Archfiend monsters gain a bonus 1000 attack points.

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend: ATK: (900+1000)=1900**

 **Terrorking Archfiend: ATK: (2000+1000)=3000**

 **Archfiend General: ATK: (2100+1000)=3100**

Jaden's eyes widened. "That makes Archfiend General the strongest card on the field." He pointed out.

Titan smirked. "Yes, and that's not all. Don't forget, you declared an attack on him." The orange Archfiend deflected Tempest's laser with it's sword and then stabbed the hero in the stomach destroying it.

 **Jaden LP(4000-300)=3700**

A portion of Jaden's arm suddenly vanished.

"Jaden! You're arm!" Syrus yelled in shock.

Jaden calmly looked at the empty spot on his arm. "Hey, what's the deal?" He asked Titan.

"Hahaha" Titan chuckled. "You're body is beginning to get pulled into the shadow realm. The more life points you lose, the more of your body it devoured. Once you reach 0, it's all over." He stated.

"Hm," Jaden grunted. "Well, if that's the case, then I just have to keep my lifepoints high. I still haven't normal summoned this turn, so I summon **Elemental HERO Woodsman** in defense mode." A green man with a wooden arm and leg appeared on the field and knelled down.

 **Elemental HERO Woodsman: ATK/DEF: 1000/2000**

"I haven't seen that monster before." Syrus stated.

"Me neither" Chumley agreed.

"Now I end my turn." Jaden said.

"And now we go one step closer to your defeat." Titan said as he drew his card. "First of all, since your turn has ended, the effect of **Archfiend's Roar** ends, so **Infernalqueen Archfiend** goes back to my graveyard." **Infernalqueen** shattered and disappeared."Now I summon **Archfiend Cavalry** in attack mode." A skeletal warrior on horseback wielding a Lance stood.

 **Archfiend Cavalry: ATK/DEF: 1900/0**

"Then, I'll have **Archfiend General** destroy you **Clayman**." The orange Archfiend charged at **Clayman** and sliced him in two with it's sword. "Now I end my turn.

"Alright, I draw." Jaden said as he drew his card. "First off, if **Elemental HERO Woodsman** is on my side of the field during my standby phase, I get to add one **Polymerization** from my Deck of Graveyard to my hand, and I think I'm gonna take the **Polymerization** that I already used." He pulled **Polymerization** out of his grave. "Now I'm gonna activate it to fuse my **Elemental HERO Woodsman** with the **Elemental HERO Prisma** in my hand to summon **Elemental HERO Gaia**." **Prisma** appeared on the field, only to be sucked into a portal along with **Woodsman** and be replaced by a large black golem covered in orange gems.

 **Elemental HERO Gaia: ATK/DEF: 2200/2600**

"Now I activate **Gaia's** effect. You see, when he's summoned, I get to choose one monster on your side of the field. Then, I get to half it's attack points and add them to **Elemental Hero** **Gaia's** until the end phase."

"What!?" Titan gasped in shock.

"That's right, and I choose your **Archfiend General**. Do your thing **Gaia**." **Elemental HERO Gaia** shot several small lasers out of the blasters on its arms straight at **Archfiend General**.

 **Archfiend General: ATK: (2100/2)=1050**

 **Elemental HERO Gaia: ATK:(2200+1050)=3250**

"Next, I activate **Miracle Fusion**. With this I can fuse the **Clayman** and **Sparkman** in my graveyard to special summon **Elemental HERO Thunder Giant**."

The purple and yellow giant appeared on the field.

 **Elemental HERO Thunder Giant: ATK/DEF: 2400/1200**

"Now I activate his effect, so I discard a card and take out a monster with less attack points then **Thunder Giant** , like your **Terrorking Archfiend**." **Thunder Giant** charged lighting in it's hands.

"I don't think so." Titan said. "I activate, **Terrorking's** special ability." Six small orbs flew out of the lava pit. They stopped next to Titan in a circular pattern. When the orbs stopped, it allowed the lava to fall off of them, showing numbers from one to six. The ball labeled 1 bursted into blue flames. "You see, whenever **Terrorking** is the target of a card effect, I can activate his ability. When his ability activates, the flame on this orb will move to the next and the next, all the way around. If it stops on 2 or 5, then the effect is negated and the card is destroyed. Now the flame will move." The flame began jumping from one orb to another.

"Well, the odds are in my favor." Jaden surmised as the flame stopped moving.

The flame stopped. It was on 5.

 **Thunder Giant** suddenly erupted in flames, and was destroyed.

"Dammit," Jaden said.

"Do you feel it?" Titan asked. "The shadows slowly consuming you, as soul is sucked into the shadow realm." The man held up him pendant, allowing it's light to wash over Jaden.

Jaden glared. "I _feel_ like your shtick is really starting to get old." He countered. Then out of nowhere the teen threw a card at Titan. It flew threw the air and, like a blade, embedded itself in Titans's pendant. Since the card wasn't flying any more, you could see that the card was **Yubel**.

Titan looked in shock as the light started dying down. "W-What did you do!?" He asked. The missing part of Jaden's arm returned.

"I ended your little magic show." Jaden said.

"Jaden, you got your arm's back!" Syrus stated.

"Licious!" Chumley added.

"I never lost it guys. It wasn't a really shadow game at all. It was just a trick. Hypnosis." Jaden spoke as he turned back to Titan. "That's all this is, smoke and mirrors. You're talented, I'll give you that, but you really don't know anything about the shadows." Jaden said ominously. "You also should have done your homework a bit better. That thing you carrying, it's called the Millennium Puzzle, not Millennium Pendant, and it,or at least. The real on, along with the other Millennium Items, is sealed in Egypt. Now if you done with your little circus performance, I'll have **Gaia** destroy your **Archfiend General**." **Elemental HERO Gaia** charged at **Archfiend General** and destroyed it by clubbing it with it's arm.

 **Titan LP:(3100-2200)=900**

"Next, I activate R-Righteous Justice. This lefts me destroy one spell or trap card for every elemental HERO on the field, and I count one. So say goodbye to your Pandemonium." The I area around the two shattered, and suddenly, they were back in the basement of the abandoned dorm. Now I end my turn. Unfortunately, Alexis still wasn't in sight.

Noticing that the situation was getting bad for him, Titan decided it was time to leave. "It seems like I took things a little too slowly here. I'll be on my way now. And because of your earlier circus comment, you can find your friend on your own!" The man threw down a smoke bomb and made to run.

"Hey, get back here!" Jaden yelled as he chased after the man.

Unknown to them as the duelists ran, the stone statues around them lit up in an ominous golden light. The two only started to realize that something was happening when a golden eye of Anubis lot up underneath them.

"This feeling" Jaden said quietly. "This is bad!"

The room began to shake.

Titan was looking around, obviously confused. "W-What is happening!?" He panicked.

Out of nowhere, the smoke from Titan's smoke bomb began to expand random create a black twister in the center of the eye. The twister grew expanded. In a matter of seconds, Jaden and Titan were both companies by the darkness. After the two were captured. The twister morphed into a dark cloud, and then condensed itself into a large sphere of pure darkness.

"W-What happened to them?" Chumley asked in fear.

I don't know" Syrus said quietly.

 _ ***Inside the Dome***_

Jaden looked at his surroundings. He was surrounded by darkness from every side. "This situation escalated a lot further than I thought it would." He spoke to himself. "What would cause the remaining darkness in the dorm to react like this?"

"It was probably your presence." A voice said next to Jaden.

The boy turned his head and saw Yubel floating only a few feet from him. He couldn't see throw her like he normally could, so he concluded that the dark energy around them gave her enough strength to fully manifest herself. "Yubel" he said her name. He was slightly surprised to see her. After all, she hadn't talked to him in since the incident the other day. He thought that she was still mad at him.

Yubel continued. "You're the Supreme King. The Darkness in the dorm most likely reacted to the darkness in you, causing them to resonate with each other. This is the result."

"Yubel, I'm-" Jaden tried to apologise, but was cut off by the fiend.

"This isn't the time Jaden." She said. He then pointed to the panicking Titan. "You should take care of him first."

Jaden nodded and approached the man.

"W-Where are we!?" Titan shouted. "W-What is this place!?"

"Well it's not the shadow realm, but it's similar." Jaden said.

"Y-You!" Titan pointed at the Ra. "You did this! Please take me back!"

Jaden was about to respond, but was stopped when hundreds of small black, ball like creatures surrounded them. "Uh, Yubel, what are those?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure what they are called but they used to me duel monsters. Whatever happened here caused them to be devoured by the darkness. These creatures are whatever remains of them."

"AAHH" Titan yelled as more and more of the creatures latched onto him. "There attacking. Help me! Please!" He yelled. That was all he could get out before the creatures forced their way into his mouth and down his throat.

Jaden wanted to help him, but he himself was starting to get surrounded too. A small "Kuu" reached his ears as Winged Kuriboh entered his field of vision. Kuriboh and Yubel worked together to keep the creatures off of Jaden. "Thanks guys" he said to them.

"Jaden Yuki" Titan said, grabbing Jaden's attention. The voice that spoke wasn't Titan's it was deeper, darker. The dueling mercenary's eyes now glowed a sinister red. "The shadows hunger for a soul. Only one shall survive. This is your first test as the new Supreme King. The duel shall now continue." As he spoke, his and Jaden's cards appeared between them. The creatures of darkness dispersed.

"First test, huh." Jaden spoke. "Alright, let's do this."

"Very well, I draw." Titan stated in a monotone. The duel mercenary looked at the a card he drew and smirked.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. Because Pandemonium is gone, you have to pay life points to keep Terrorking Archfiend out." Jaden pointed out. A dark gas poured out of Titan's mouth.

 **Titan LP: (900-500)=400**

"500 life points is nothing" Titan began I activate **Poison of the Old Man**. With this, I can either increase my life points by 1200 or inflict 800 points damage to you. I will increase my life points.

 **Titan LP: (400+1200)=1600**

"Now, I discard one card from my hand to activate **Cost Down**. This lowers the level of all monster in my hand by two. Now I sacrifice my **Terrorking Archfiend** to summon **Archfiend Empress** in attack mode."

 **Archfiend Empress: ATK/DEF: 2900/2100**

"Now, **Archfiend Cavalry** will attack your **Gaia**." Titan stated.

"What, but my **Gaia** has high attack points." Jaden noted. He then watched as the horseback monster tried to thrust it's spear into the black golem, but before it could reach, **Gaia** swipes the monster aside with it's arm, easily destroying it.

 **Titan LP: (1600-300)=1300**

"Now, when **Archfiend Cavalry** is destroyed by battle, I can special summon one Archfiend from my graveyard. So, it is time for the Emperor to make his grand appearance and join his wife on the battlefield. Now rise **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror."** A dark hole appeared on the field, and from it, a massive skeletal demon on a throne rose to face Jaden.

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror: ATK/DEF: 3000/2000**

"Wait a minute." Jaden said. "How did that card get into your graveyard?" He asked.

Titan answered. "This is the card that I discarded to activate **Cost Down**." Titan explained. "Now, the monster that is summoned by **Archfiend Calvary's** effect can't attack the same turn that it's summoned. However, their effects are still usable. So I activate **Archfiend Emperor's** effect. By banishing one Archfiend monster from my hand or graveyard, like my **Archfiend Cavalry** , I can destroy one card on the field. So I choose to destroy your **Gaia.** " **Archfiend Emperor** grabbed it's sword and stabbed it into the ground. A dark mist erupted from the blade and flew at **Elemental HERO Gaia** , destroying it.

"Dammit" Jaden muttered.

"And now I'll have **Archfiend Empress** attack you directly."

The Fiend monster jumped at Jaden slashing at him with her claws.

"AAH" Jaden shouted in pain.

 **Jaden LP: (3700-2900)=800**

"Jaden!" Yubel yelled as he fell back. She got closer to check on him. There was a large bloody claw marks on his chest. His eyes were closed. Yubel turned towards Titan. "You-!" Yubel began in anger. "If this is suppose a test then why didn't you actually hurt him!"

Titan responded in monotone. "If the boy can not even handle this, then he is not fit to be the Supreme King." He stated.

"Why you!" Yubel flew forward to attack him, but a voice stopped her mid air.

"It's fine Yubel." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Yubel turned around and saw Jaden standing, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Jaden!" Yubel flew towards him. Only to stop as she got closer. There was something off about him. His body was radiating the power of Gentle Darkness like an open faucet. The teen lifted his head slightly, and Yubel saw his eyes.

They wore golden.

"Haou" The three eyed fiend said softly.

Haou sent a small smile towards his old friend. "It has been quite some time Yubel." His voice was slightly more mature than Jaden's. "I wish we could meet again under better circumstances, but it seem like but control over this body is unarguably finite. I shall assist my reincarnation this once. It would be in your best interest to move out of the way Yubel."

Yubel looked at him a moment and then did as he asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Thank you" Haou responded. He then turned to Titan. "So do you have any more moves to play, or are you finished with your turn?" He asked.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Titan stated.

"Well then, I draw." Haou said as he drew his card. As he looked at the cards in his hand, he smirked. "First, I'll activate Card of Sanctity. So now we both draw until we each have six cards." They did as the card instructed. "Now I activate **The Warrior Returning Alive** to return **Elemental HERO Avian** to my hand." He pulled the card out of his graveyard. "Now I summon **Elemental HERO Wildheart** in attack mode.

 **Elemental HERO Wildheart: 1500/1600**

"Next, I activate **Wild Half**. I can only activate this card when **Wildheart** is on my side of the field. This card allows my to cut the attack points and defense points of one monster on your side of the field on half and add that power onto a **Half Token** on your side of the wild. And I think I'll choose Archfiend Emperor.

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror: ATK/DEF: (3000/2)=1500/(2000/2)=1000**

A half sized version of Archfiend Emperor appeared on the field.

 **Half Token: ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

"Next, I Activate **Dark Fusion** from my hand. With it, I'll fuse **Elemental HERO Avian** with **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix** , both of which are in my hand, to summon a darker kind of hero. Now rise, **Evil HERO Inferno Wing**!" A demoness with green hair, red fur, and large claws over her hands appeared on the field.

 **Evil HERO Inferno Wing: ATK/DEF: 2400/1200**

"Now I think that I'll have **Inferno Wing** take down your **Emperor**." Haou said. "Inferno Wing, go! Inferno Blast!" Inferno collected blue flames in it's hands and threw them at **Archfiend Emperor**.

"Not so fast." Titan countered I activate **Mirror Force.** Now all of your attack position monsters are destroyed." The ball of fire bounce off of the trap card and flew directly at **Wildhart** , destroying him. Titan notice that **Inferno Wing** was unharmed. "Why is was **Inferno Wing** not destroyed?" He asked.

Haou answered simply. "Oh it's quite simple really, monsters summoned by **Dark Fusion** are immune to the effects of spell and trap cards the turn they are summoned. So **Inferno Wing's** attack continues." **Inferno Wing** launched another fireball at **Archfiend Emperor** , this one making contact. The monster was destroyed.

 **Titan LP: (1300-900)=400**

Haou wore a stern expression. "Now I activate **Inferno Wing's** effect. So now you'll be taking damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. **Inferno Wing,** End this with Hell Backfire!" The friends landed directly in front of Titan, and, without any mercy, sent blue flames directly at him.

"AAAAHHH!" Titan screamed in pain.

 **Titan LP: (400-1500)=0**

 **Winner: Jaden(Haou)**

"NOOOOO!" Titan yelled as the black creatures threw themselves at the masked man. They covered his form as he slowly sunk into the mass of the creatures that surrounded him. In a minute, he was totally consumed.

"Hm" Haou muttered to himself. "What a joke." The gold in his eyes faded into a soft brown and his body slumped over.

Yubel flew over to him just in time to catch Jaden's unconscious form. She looked at him with a feeling of worry. "Jaden." She said softly.

"Kuu" Yubel heard as she turned her head to the sound of the noise. It was Winged Kuriboh. Apparently it had found an exit from the dark space. She silently nodded to the monster as she carried Jaden to the opening and slowly exited the darkness.

To Chumley and Syrus, it appeared as if he was slowly pulled from the dark sphere by an invisible force and gently placed on the ground. Immediately after the sphere of darkness shrank and condensed until, in a flash of light, it disappeared.

"Jaden!" Syrus ran towards his unconscious friend.

"He okay Syrus?" Chumley asked. The larger boy was already carrying Alexis.

"This is bad!" Syrus exclaimed as he looked over the unconscious form of his friend. "He's seriously hurt. We need to get him some help." Syrus barely managed to throw the larger boy over his shoulder into a iggy back ride.

"Well, then let's get out of here." Chumley said. "This place has already done a good job at freaking me out. Let's move."

The duo of Slifers carried their unconscious friends out of the abandoned dorm and ran to the Slifer dorm as quickly as possible. Hopefully Pr. Banner was still awake.

* * *

 ***Later***

Dr. Crowler was walking towards the abandoned dorm. "That, little Jaden must be cowering in fear by now. Come on out Titan. I want to hear every little detail about how you crushed that no good brat." As the blonde man approached closer to the dorm, he stepped on something. Looking down to see what it was, he was surprised to see a duel monster card. "Now whats this doing here?" He asked.

It was a legitimate question. Academy island was full of students and teachers who cherished duel monsters more than anything. It was pretty weird for someone to just leave a card lying around.

Deciding to see what card it was, Crowler bent over to pick it up. When he did so, the teacher was surprised to see that the card was **Pandemonium**. "Wait a minute, this is Titan's card. This card was the basis of his entire deck. There's no way he would just leave it. Unless….DID TITAN LOSE!?" The man stomped on the ground in anger. "That two bit fake! He was suppose to be one of the best dueling mercenaries around. And I paid him in advance! Where the heck did that masked loser go!" Crowler stormed off, looking for a man that was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _ ***Slifer Dorm***_

"You know, when I told you about the abandoned dorm, I didn't expect you to actually go there." Banner said as he finished patching Jaden's chest wound.

"Sorry Pr. Banner," Syrus began, "Our curiosity just got the better of us."

"No, it was my fault. "Alexis said. She had woken up just after they made it to the dorm, and she has the situation explained for her a little after that. "They wouldn't have even gone inside if it wasn't to find me." She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't help but feel guilty over the whole situation.

"Well, no matter who's at fault, I hope you all learned your lesson." Banner said sternly.

"Oh, we have. Don't worry." Chumley confirmed.

The black haired man nodded. "Good. You should all consider yourselves lucky that I don't tell Chancellor Sheppard about this. Breaking curfew aside,trespassing on that dorm is grounds for expulsion."

"Seriously, its that bad?" A voice from behind Banner said. Everyone looked passed the teacher to see Jaden sitting up on his bed, bandages around his chest.

"Jaden!" Alexis said as she ran towards his form and hugged him. "I am so sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't let that guy grab me-"

"Don't worry about it." Jaden said. " It's not like being kidnapped is something that you can help. Oh, by the way, I wanted to give you something. Chum, can you hand be my jacket?"

"Uh, sure." Chumley picked up the yellow jacket off of the floor and threw it to jaden.

Jaden caught the piece of clothing and removed two things from the pockets. The first was the card Alexis had dropped. The second was a picture of Atticus Rhodes.

"This is.." Alexis said softly.

"That guy's your brother right?" Jaden asked. "I found that inside the dorm. I know it's not much but-"

"No, its great." The blonde girl cut him off. "This is the first clue I've gotten about my brother since he disappeared. Thank you."

Jaden smirked. " No sweat. Just remember, If you ever need any help, we're here for you." The brunette turned his head to look at the other occupants of the room. " So what'd I miss."

* * *

 ** **There we go.****

 **Haou made his first appearance. I wanted to show that in this story, Haou isn't going to be evil, but he's not nice either. More details will be added to his character as time goes on.**


End file.
